American Football Player in Facebook!
by Green Walker
Summary: *musik horror* nggak tau mau nulis apa, setel musik horor aja *musik horor* RnR ya XD *hihihihihi *
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertamaku di fandom eyeshield 21 nih.. Semoga bisa diterima dengan baik ya~

**American Football Player Community in Facebook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **K

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **gaje dan mungkin typo. Yang lainnya gak sadar..XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

17865 Members Events 1628 Photos 24 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Ya-ha-

**Jyuumounjie: **Kekekeke….

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apaan kau, Samurai Sialan! Jangan pakai tawaku!

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, apa ini, Hiruma?

**21Sena: **Omong-omong, aku pingin kalau Shin juga diinvite, kak Hiruma. Tapi…yah…

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Akaba Hayato: ini sudah jelas grup facebook, Mata Merah Sialan! Kekekeke…

21Sena: kalau Shin punya facebook, gue bakal puasa mengancam seminggu.. Nggak mungkin, cebol sialan..==

**Wakana: **aku kan bukan pemain amefuto, kenapa aku juga?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **wah, asik ada perkumpulan pemain amefuto.. Semangat max..

**Akaba Hayato: **maksudku, kenapa sengaja membuat grup facebook ini? Fuh, semua yang kaulakukan pasti ada sesuatu di baliknya..

**Reiji Marco: **aku setuju denganmu Akaba. Hiruma tidak mungkin mau repot-repot seperti ini, menurutku.

**Agon Kongou: **Kehh, beraninya…

**Sakuraba Haruto: **wahh, ramai. Kita main hang man yukk..

**21Sena: **Sakuraba Haruto: tidak, jangan main kalau ada orang itu..

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi:** Bulu mata sialan+mata merah sialan: kekekeke, cuci otak kalian dan setrika yang benar.. Kalau terus curigaan mata kalian bakal terkelupas.

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh,nggak ada hubungannya. Memang jiwa seni kita beda, Hiruma.

**Reiji Marco: **yang nggak ada hubungannya kamu, Akaba…==

**Kakei PoseidonShun: **apa Mizumachi diinvite? +semoga tidak+

**Agon Kongou: **21Sena: 'orang itu' siapa maksudmu, cebol sialan?

**Sanzo Hihihi: **keren-keren banget nih +kedip-kedip+

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **wah, ada senior Sakuraba.. Ada Sena juga..

**21Sena**: hiiiii, tidak ada maksud apa-apa…T.T

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hai, Monta..

21Sena: orang itu siapa maksudmu? Agon?

**Shin Seijuro: **hai

**21Sena: **Sakuraba Haruto, sssttttt!

waaaahhhhhhhhaahahahaahhaaa, Shin punya facebook.. Aneh, tapi itu artinya Senior Hiruma puasa seminggu!

**Agon Kongou: **hei, cebol sialan! Kau seenaknya menyensor namaku! Pakai sebut 'orang itu'!

**Mizumizu Machi: **hei, Kakei, kenapa tanya aku? :3

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **itu bukan Shin, cebol sialan.. Barusan laptop si model sialan itu ku_hack_ karena berani-beraninya bikin akun atas nama Shin..

**Yamato Takeru**: wah, ramainya.. Padahal capek banget abis latihan, ngliat kalian jadi semangat.

**Jyuumounjie: **Uwaaa. Ada gosip! Tadi kulihat Agon sama Hiruma di taman Shibuya, jalan bareng.. Ngapain mereka?

**21Sena: **selamat malam, Yamato-san. Latihan malam-malam?

**Jyuumounjie: **Sena, gue jangan dikacangin..T.T

**Jyuumounjie: **oh, gue ngerti _message_ yang lu kirim, Sena. Jangan ngomongin mereka di sini ya?

**21Sena:**+keringetan+ Yamato-san, kau mau latihan bareng?

**Agon Kongou: **siapa yang ngomongin gue bakal depresi seumur hidup!

**Kotarou Sasaki Smart**: sial, mana Musashi? Di mana dia? Apa dia nggak diundang? Hiruma nggak smart banget.. Apa jangan-jangan dia nggak punya fb. Nggak smart!

**Yamato Takeru: **aku akan sangat senang, Sena. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau ke Kansai? Di sini keren loh.

**Gen Takekura: **ada apa Kotaro?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, apa kau lupa namanya Musashi, sisir sialan?

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, aku ingin pendapat kalian. Kalau Bando Spiders melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs, siapa yang akan menang? Karena kedua tim ritmenya di bawah Deimon, kami punya kemungkinan menang atau kalah yang sama kan. Menurut Deimon bagaimana? Tim mana dengan nada terendah?

**Kotarou Sasaki Smart: **aku lupa nama asli Musashi..==

Akaba Hayato: nggak bakal ada yang ngerti bahasa anehmu..

**Akaba Hayato: **Apa bahasaku salah? Kenapa kalau bahasa si Fugo-fugo itu bisa kalian pahami padahal bahasaku lebih mudah dengan nada dasar C?

**Gen Takekura: **ada apa Kotaro? Kau mau menantangku lagi?

**Kotarou Sasaki Smart: **tuh, berhenti ngomong begitu Akaba! Kau nggak smart.. +ludah-ludah+

Gen Takekura: lupakan saja..

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, kenapa tidak kau buktikan saja dengan bertanding, mata merah sialan..

**Reiji Marco: **kalian ingin menantang Hakushu? Kalian harus berani _ace_ kalian masuk rumah sakit, menurutku..

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, kau paling ahli masalah taruhan, Hiruma. Kau pasti tahu.

**Reiji Marco: **tentu saja Hakushu, menurutku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gaou.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Kekekeke… Aku tidak mau, karena nggak ada taruhannya..

**Yamato Takeru: **bagaimana kalau Akaba Hayato vs Yamato Takeru? Kami kan sama-sama _eyeshield 21_.

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menandingi _eyeshield _21 asal Teikoku.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kalau masalah itu tanya si cebol sialan!

**Kuroki Koji: **waktunya kuis ceria! Apa yang dilakukan Hiruma dan Agon di taman? A. Saling sekongkol untuk perbuatan jahat, B. Melakukan negoisasi, C. Memutuskan perdamaian dunia, D. Ciuman.

**Yamato Takeru: **Sena, bagaimana menurutmu?

**21Sena: **hiii, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hiruma dan Agon, Yamato.

**Yamato Takeru: **Sena, maksudku bagaimana menurutmu 'Akaba vs Yamato'nya..==

Akaba Hayato: tentu saja kau juga seharusnya masuk Teikoku. Dengan begitu, kau juga bisa disederajatkan denganku, bukan?

**Heracles Hera Kureji: **katakan saja kalau Yamato lebih rendah dari Akaba, pasti Akaba bakal diburu sama Yamato. Fuhihihihi..

**21Sena: **aku, tidak tahu.. Kalian berdua hebat kok..

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apa-apaan Tiga Bersaudara Haha itu! Kekekeke, biar tau rasa mereka!

**Agon Kongou: **kalian mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan Hiruma di taman?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Dread sialan, apa yang mau kau ketik?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **aku mau tahu! Apa yang terjadi di taman?

**Yamato Takeru: **Hey, kalo Kid Seibu lawan Karin Koizumi apa yang terjadi?

**Agon Kongou: **kami merencanakan pembantaian Tokyo dan dunia.. Kukukuku..

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **==

**Honjo Taka: **oh, aku baru tahu ada grup semacam ini..

**Reiji Marco: **Tentu saja Kid yang menang, menurutku.. Kid _quarterback_ nomer satu di Kanto..

**Yamato Takeru: **kan cuma di Kanto.. Karin kan di Kansai..

**Reiji Marco: **baiklah, se-Jepang kalo begitu..

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bulu mata sialan: bagaimana kalau aku vs Kid? Kekekeke…

**Kid Seibu WildGunman:** kau begitu lagi Hiruma.. Tentu saja Hiruma nomer satu di Jepang…

**Mizumizu Machi: **Naha, kalau Kakei vs Gaou bagaimana?

**Rikiya Gaou: **apakah Kakei kuat?_

**21Sena: **kenapa Hiruma pasang foto yang provokatif gitu?T.T

**Yamato Takeru: **Sena, kita belum selesai dengan 'Yamato vs Akaba'nya..==

**Kakei PoseidonShun**: tidak, aku tidak kuat.. Dan aku tidak mau patah tulang.

**21Sena: **ba…baiklah.. Sebenarnya, Akaba kuat dalam teknik dan power, juga speed.. Tapi Yamato ahli dalam power, speed, teknik, keseimbangan dan penampilan… Akaba pintar main gitar tapi nggak ada hubungannya sih sama amefuto.. Trus postur tubuh kalian juga sama-sama ramping, tinggi tapi berotot. Trus…tapi aku tidak tahu… Mungkin Yamato lebih unggul… +maaf, maaf+..

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, aku terima kau bilang aku di bawah Yamato.. Tapi aku tidak terima kau bilang musik dan amefuto itu nggak ada hubungannya.. Keduanya sama-sama permainan tangan dan otak, mereka serasi dan selaras, Sena..

**Kuroki Koji: **sialan, sepatu kami dilubangi semua sama Hiruma! Apa-apaan bocah neraka itu? Sejak kapan dia melakukannya?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **sekali lagi kau bilang bocah neraka, kumasukkan kalian ke lubang neraka yang sesungguhnya.. Kekekeke…

**21Sena**: i…iya, maaf Akaba…

**Rikiya Gaou: **apakah Kakei kuat? Aku tidak percaya kalau dia sendiri yang bicara..

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, Kakei sangat kuat..

**Mizumizu Machi**: Kakei kuat :3

**21Sena**: Kakei benar-benar kuat..

**Sanzo Hihihi: **Kakei kuat dan keren..~_^

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke… Raksasa sialan, kalau di depan Kakei kau hanya seekor semut lambat…

**Kakei PoseidonShun: **kalian jahat sekali.. Terutama Hiruma.. Tapi aku paling tidak suka sama postingan Sanzo..==

**Rikiya Gaou: **Benarkah? Kakei, di mana rumahmu?

**Kakei PoseidonShun: **aku sedang diare, tidak menerima tamu..

**Akaba Hayato: **Fuh, bukankah kemarin kita baru saja bersenang-senang dengan pekikan suaramu yang teramat merdu itu?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ehem, apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin? Ehem, ehem..=0=

**Kakei PoseidonShun: **tidak! Kemarin kami cuma karaokean.. Sama Mizumachi dan Kotarou kok..== Jangan sembarangan ehem-ehem kau..

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Ya-haaa- Aku lakukan voting 'siapa yang terpopuler' di fanpage 'American Football Lovers' dan sebagian besar isinya perempuan… Kekekeke.. Ini hasilnya..

1. Sakuraba Haruto 29802 suara

2. Hiruma Youichi 23857 suara

3. Yamato Takeru 23856 suara

4. Taka Honjo 23855 suara

5. Akaba Hayato 22903 suara

6. Kakei Shun 22902 suara

7. Reiji Maruko 22901 suara

8. Shin Seijuro 22900 suara

9. Mushanokoji Shien 21809 suara

10. Agon Kongou 21808 suara

11. Kobayakawa Sena 20000 suara

12. Riku Kaitani 19999 suara

13. Kotarou Sasaki 19998 suara

14. Karin Koizumi 18675 suara

**Prince Taki Natsuhiko: **hohoho, di mana aku? Posisiku di mana?

**Agon Kongou: **apa? Aku di bawah si setan sialan itu? Kau memanipulasinya kan, Hiruma?

**21Sena: **kenapa angkanya nyaris-nyaris gitu?

**Kotarou Sasaki Smart: **tidak! Angka 13 itu tidak smart! Pindahkan aku Hiruma!

**Rikiya Gaou: **ternyata benar.. Kakei masuk 14 besar sedangkan aku tidak.. Kakei memang kuat.. *_* Aku jadi tidak sabar mematahkannya..

**Reiji Marco: **sial, jangan pakai nama 'Maruko'.. Memalukan, menurutku..==

**Kakei PoseidonShun: **tidak, para perempuan itu hanya melihat tampangnya saja.. Kalau kau berpikir begitu, Gaou, lawan saja Sakuraba yang ada di nomer satu.. Marco, hentikan Gaou!

**Kid Seibu WildGunman: **Jangan pakai nama itu, Hiruma… Mushanokoji Shien itu…

**Reiji Marco: **aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu, Kakei. Gaou sudah kerasukan, menurutku.

**Kurita Ryokan: **Uwaaa, semuanya di sini! Senang sekali..

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **apa? Jadi aku tidak populer ya.. Kenapa tidak masuk 14 besar?T.T

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hey, kemana kalian? Kenapa saat aku datang hilang semua?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ahoii! T.T

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **pasti tidur semua.. Ya sudah, aku mau tidur juga..

**Jimi Ishimaru: **wah, aku baru sadar ada grup ini.. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidur semua.. ya sudah.. Tidak apa-apa..

**+To Be Continued+**

Semoga nggak gaje dan nggak alay. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus. Semoga berkenan di hati pada reader. XD Semoga dapet banyak review.. Dan semoga semuanya terkabul..Ohohoho.


	2. Chapter 2

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **K

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

20879 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **selamat pagi~ Semoga pagi ini cerah meriah!

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **selamat malam. Wah, ternyata Monta bikin postingan jam tiga pagi == Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam.

**Agon Kongou: **BUKANNYA KALO ADA WAKTU BUKA FB, MENDING PAKE WAKTU LO BUAT LATIHAN DI RUMAH, IKKYU!

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **hiiiii~ Maaf. Aku serius nggak enak badan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **monyet sialan! Tadi udah disuruh dateng jam empat pagi, dan dia telat karena posting-posting dulu di fb?

**Agon Kongou: **gue cari lu ke rumah lu, Ikkyu Hosokawa!

**Anezaki Mamori: **anu, jangan bertengkar di sini. +anggota komite disiplin+

**Agon Kongou: **masalahnya si Ikkyu nggak sekolah dengan alasan kena alergi serbuk bunga. Sekarang baru saja awal musim semi, dia selalu begitu. Aku bukannya marah kok :)

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bwahahahahaha! Apaan itu? Tumben banget lo pake smile yang kayak ':)'! Apaan tuh ':)'? Kerasukan apa lo, _dread_ sialan? Kekekekekekekekekekeke.

Manager sialan: trus apanya yang anggota komite disiplin, anggota komite disiplin pemakan kue sus sialan! Kekekeke.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **sekarang yang alergi serbuk bunga sedang merana ya. Akaba juga alergi serbuk bunga, dia jadi nggak bisa ikut latihan special ke puncak gunung. Kayaknya ini musim yang nggak smart banget.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **ohh, benar! Akaba! Tadi aku liat dia juga di rumah sakit! Aku liat dia! Dia liat aku! Ini bukti kalo aku sakit beneran, Agon.

P.S.: siapa sih yang nggak ngeliatin orang yang lagi 'hatchi, hatchi' sambil megang gitar dan mainin gitarnya. Kenceng banget pula suaranya, bikin yang sakit gigi malah sakit perut.==

**Akaba Hayato: **Ikkyu Hosokawa: fuh, jadi yang tadi itu kau? Kukira itu Sun Goku dari anime Dragon Ball yang tersesat oleh mesin waktu atau semacamnya.

**Agon Kongou: **aku bukannya nggak percaya sama lo, Ikkyu ==

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **Akaba Hayato: APAA? Enak aja asal ngomong! Jelas gue lebih keren daripada Sun Goku yang itu!

Agon Kongou: sukur deh..

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **ahaha, jelas aja beda. Emangnya Sun Goku ada tahi lalatnya di dahi?

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **APAAA? Kau yang dari Kyoshin, kenapa membela Bando?

**Anezaki Mamori: **Ikkyu Hosokawa: sudahlah, sabar saja Ikkyu. Yang terbaik pasti akan menghampirimu suatu saat :)

Hiruma Youichi: jangan dibahas lagi dong!

**Akaba Hayato: **Ikkyu Hosokawa: fuh, aku hanya bercanda.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **cuma Mamori yang masih punya hati di sini~ Emang Amefuto sudah mengeraskan hati pemainnya sampai kayak batu.

Akaba Hayato: bercanda jangan kayak gitu.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **jelas aja, kan Kyoshin dan Bando bakal jadi keluarga baik~

**Sakuraba Haruto: **keluarga? Keluarga apa? Kita semua kan keluarga besar Amefuto Japan :)

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **dua _ace_nya Kyoshin ama Bando baru aja jadian. Gitu kan? Gitu kan?

**Kobayakawa Sena: **kok gitu kan, gitu kan? Nggak yakin sendiri, Kak Kobanzame. _Ace_ yang mana? Di tim mereka kan sama-sama punya dua _ace._

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hah? Benar ada berita kayak gitu?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **_ace _yang sering digosipin itu loh. Nggak mungkin kan maksudnya gue ama Mizumachi == Atau pun gue ama Kakei. Atau pun Akaba sama Mizumachi. Nggak mungkin banget. Nggak smart caramu berpikir, Sena.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, kalian ibu-ibu ya?

**Yukimitsu Manabu: **itu kan kalimatku!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Sena ganti nama ya? Bagus dong, daripada cuma '21Sena', pendek banget, biar nggak melambangkan orangnya.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **jujur sekali Monta ==

**Mizumizu Machi: **Nahaa, Kakei ngambek! Kakei marah setelah ngeliat postingan kak Kobanzame! Yeah, cek status Kakei.

'_Apa sih salahnya berteman? Apa karena gosip para fujoshi, lantas kami tiba-tiba dikira udah ada ikatan?-_- dangkalnya.'_

**Anezaki Mamori: **itu statusnya Kakei? Kasihan, dunia Amefuto itu emang keras.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kita tanya aja langsung sama orangnya.

**Yamato Takeru:**

PENGUMUMAN!

Teikoku mengadakan rekrutmen pemain Amefuto lagi! Berikut daftarnya:

1. Dari Deimon= Kobayakawa Sena, Raimon Taro, Hiruma Youchi (khusus untuk Hiruma, ada tambahan beberapa aturan untuk setuju masuk Teikoku)

2. Dari Seibu= Kid, Tetsuma Jo, Kaitani Riku

3. Dari Ojou= Shin Seijuro, Sakuraba Haruto, Otawara Makoto

4. Dari Shinryuuji= Ikkyu Hosokawa, Agon Kongou (waktu itu belum sepakat)

5. Dari Bando= Akaba Hayato (lagi ==), Kotaro Sasaki

6. Dari Kyoshin= Mizumachi Kengo, Shun Kakei

7. Dari Hakushu= Reiji Maruko, Gaou Rikiya

Kami memang kalah dengan Deimon saat itu, tapi tahun depan kami tidak akan kalah! Siapa pun yang ingin menerimanya, silahkan kontak Yamato Takeru! Agen rekrutmen resminya akan datang pada kalian jika kalian setuju.

Terima kasih.

**Agon Kongou: **gue nggak mau! == Ikkyu juga!

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **tidaaaaaak! Kakei marah padaku.T.T

**Kobayakawa Sena: **maaf, Yamato. Aku tidak bisa, soalnya aku takut dihukum mati kalo keluar Deimon T.T

**Akaba Hayato: **kurasa aku akan tetap di Bando.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kalo ada yang berani berkhianat pada Deimon, mereka akan kupanggang! Kekekeke.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **tiiidaak akaaaannn!

**Anezaki Mamori: **jangan bicara begitu Hiruma! Kalau Sena memilih masuk Teikoku, biarkan dia ikut! Kau tidak berhak melarangnya!

**Kaitani Riku: **Sena, ayo sama-sama masuk Teikoku. Kita akan jadi tak terkalahkan kalau Shin juga ikut. Kita bakal jadi tiga bersaudara tak terkalahkan.

**Jyuumounjie: **maaf saja, tiga bersaudara tak terkalahkan sudah ada aku, Kuroki dan Togano.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kalian kan tiga bersaudara Ha-ha! Kekekeke.

Anezaki Mamori: kalo Sena keluar dari Deimon, dia bakal lebih akrab sama Riku dan Riku bakal jadi kakak yang baik untuk Sena. Dia akan melupakanmu perlahan dan kau akan benar-benar hilang dalam benaknya Sena. Kau mau seperti itu?

**Mizumizu Machi: **orang yang biasanya mengetahui rahasia orang-orang itu kan Hiruma. Hiruma, apa Kakei dan Akaba benar-benar pacaran? Kau pasti tau :3

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **tidak akan kuberitahu, kecuali Akaba dan Kakei benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Kekekeke.

**Anezaki Mamori: **oh, benar! Sena, kalo kau berani pergi dari Deimon, aku akan menerormu.

**Honjo Taka: **Kenapa Hiruma harus jadi pemimpin dari dua pemain terbaik, Raimon dan Kobayakawa? Ini mempersulit perekrutan.

**Reiji Marco: **ada yang galau, menurutku.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **siapa?

Honjo Taka: kau mengakuiku pemain terbaik? Senang max..X)

**Reiji Marco: **aku..T.T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Ya-ha- Akhirnya kau galau! Bulu mata sialan..

**Reiji Marco: **tidak, tidak. Aku bukan galau karena kau menyandera sekulkas _cola_ku. Aku galau karena galau.. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.. Rasanya ada yang hampa, menurutku..T.T Kosong sama sekali.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **aku tahu kenapa! Coba keluar rumah dan cari mesin minuman. Masukkan koin dan tekan tombol bertuliskan 'Cola'. Ambil _cola_nya dan minum. Setelah itu, kau pasti damai! Kekekeke.

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **tidak, bukannya kebetulan Hiruma yang jadi pemimpin dari Sena dan Raimon. Hiruma yang mengontrol Sena dan Raimon jadi sehebat itu. Mereka kan pemain pemula, dan hanya Hiruma yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

**Yamato Takeru: **Hiruma Youichi: beri mereka kebebasan.

Akaba Hayato: apa sih yang menarik dari Bando?

**Akaba Hayato: **Yamato Takeru: tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya saja aku tidak suka dikatai Kotaro pengkhianat.

**Reiji Marco:** oh, Hiruma hebat! Ternyata benar, ini karena kau mencuri _cola_ku.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **itu artinya memang pingin minum _cola _==

**Yamato Takeru: **Akaba Hayato: == Jawaban yang sangat tidak logis.

**Kaitani Riku: **Sena, ayo kabur ke Teikoku! Jangan takut sama Hiruma maupun kak Mamo.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has upload a picture**

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **gambar apa itu Hiruma? Dari mana kau dapat?

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **tuh, benar kan Kakei dan Akaba…

**Kobayakawa Sena: **maaf, Riku. Aku tidak berani T.T Aku memang tetap lemah, walaupun sudah ikut Amefuto. Tidak ada hubungannya sih.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **haaahh? Akaba! Kau bikin skandal sama pemain Kyoshin? Di mana foto itu dibuat, Hiruma? Nggak smart banget posenya!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Foto ini dibuat di parkiran _basement_ di salah satu mall Shibuya. Kalian pasti tahu! Kekekeke.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **aku, Shin dan Otawara tidak ikut Teikoku. Entahlah, setelah melihat Deimon, kesal rasanya. Kami mau berjuang di tim ini dan mengalahkan Deimon. Lagipula tahun depan Shin yang akan jadi kapten kami. Kami yakin akan menang. Bukan berarti kak Takami tidak bagus, tapi kak Takami kurang sadis seperti Shin. Kak Takami perlu agak keras dalam latihan, seperti Hiruma untuk bisa mengalahkan Hiruma. Dan kapten seperti Shin yang kita perlukan. Maaf, Teikoku.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hhaaaaaahhh? Gambar apa itu?==

**Wakana: **+nosebleed+ itu, walau difoto agak jauh, masih jelas dari bentuk tubuh dan rambutnya. Itu Akaba dan Kakei. Akaba yang menelengkan kepalanya dan menyentuh pipi Kakei. Kakei yang menutup matanya, tangannya di belakang leher Akaba. Kayaknya itu _kiss_ yang panas! Kyaaaa. +nosebleed+

**Ichiro Takami: **aku baru tahu, manager Ojo ternyata fujoshi..==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, lumayan juga kau, Hiruma.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **apanya yang lumayan, Akaba? Apa maksudmu?

**Akaba Hayato has upload a picture**

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **lama-lama grup ini akan tambah aneh ==

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **sial, nggak smart sekali kau melakukannya dengan _ace_ dari tim lain! Tapi terserahmu sih ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apa itu, mata merah sialan?

**Akaba Hayato: **Kotaro Sasaki Smart: fuh, memangnya kau mau aku melakukannya dengan _ace_ di timku sendiri? _Ace_ yang selain aku?

**Ichiro Takami: **wah, wah. Hiruma, kau pacaran sama manager sendiri.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **BUKAN GITUU! Seperti biasa, kau nggak smart banget!

**Kobayakawa Sena: **kak Mamo, memang cocok sih sama Hiruma. Nggak apa-apa sih. Seperti matematika, plus dan minus akan menjadi netral. -2 +2=0

**Kaitani Riku: **bukannya plus dan minus kalo dikali jadi minus?==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **tapi kan Riku, mereka kan nggak pacaran di kali. Jadi nggak bakal minus.

**Kaitani Riku: **Sena ngelawak ==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, bagaimana Hiruma?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekekeke. Rupanya kau sudah tahu? Boleh juga kau. Kau mengikutiku rupanya.

**Anezaki Mamori: **apanya yang boleh? Apanya yang sudah tahu? Hiruma!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kak Mamori jahat sekali!T.T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has upload a picture**

**Akaba Hayato has upload a picture**

**Anezaki Mamori: **tidak! Itu bukan… Monta percaya dong. Masa Sena pun gak percaya.

**Kaitani Riku: **wah, kak Mamo. Tidak kusangka selera kak Mamo seaneh dia ==

**Anezaki Mamori: **Riku juga nggak percaya?T.T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has upload a picture**

**Akaba Hayato has upload a picture**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has upload a picture**

**Banba Sphinx: **kenapa _wall_nya penuh dengan foto-foto mesum sih?

**Akaba Hayato has upload a picture**

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **hentikan Akaba! Kalau kau teruskan, Hiruma makin banyak _upload_ foto aneh itu!

**Akaba Hayato has upload a picture**

**Ichiro Takami: **rupanya begitu. Fufufufu, aku tahu.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **merusak mental == kalian ini ngapain sih? Tapi, nggak kusangka Hiruma dan Mamo berbuat aneh-aneh ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke! Hebat juga kau, mata merah sialan!

**Reiji Marco: **aku tahu apa maksud kalian ini, menurutku.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke

**Ichiro Takami has upload a picture**

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans has upload a picture**

**Reiji Marco has upload a picture**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has upload a picture**

**Ichiro Takami has upload a picture**

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans has upload a picture**

**Akaba Hayato has upload a picture**

**Honjo Taka has upload a picture**

**Reiji Marco has upload a picture**

**Honjo Taka has upload a picture**

**Kobayakawa Sena: **uwaaaa! Semuanya ikut-ikutan!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **waaaa! Kenapa ada fotoku dan Shin? Apa itu Takami?==

**Togano Shozo has upload a picture**

**Ichiro Takami has upload a picture**

**Honjo Taka has upload a picture**

**Kaitani Riku: **semuanya foto mesum, kenapa cuma Togano yang pasang gambar Cerberus dengan Butaberus?==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **gawaaat! Mereka upload foto yang berbahaya untuk dibawah 19 tahun!

**Jyuumounjie: **hah? Togano ikut-ikutan.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **merusak jiwa, tapi keren sih..XD

**Reiji Marco: **kalian tidak tahu ya? Hiruma baru saja menjual program pengedit gambar yang lebih canggih dan modern daripada _Adobe Photoshop_, menurutku. Dia meng_upload_ versi _free trial_nya di blognya. Yang _full version_ mahal, menurutku. 10000 dolar untuk satu program. Masih dalam promosi, tapi kontraknya sangat menguntungkan.

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **akhirnya Hiruma mencari jalan yang benar untuk mencari uang.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **siapa bilang? Di _software_ itu sudah kumasuki virus, jadi virus itu bakal mengintai setiap kerjaan yang dilakukan user, dan akan melacak IP _address_ kemudian akan mengirimkan data ke komputer utama, ke komputerku. Kekekeke. Virus nggak bakal terdeteksi karena ukurannya yang beberapa _byte_ doang. Ini bahan ancaman yang hebat! Kekekeke. Kalau ada yang berani bocorkan, kupenggal kalian!

**Reiji Maruko: **seperti yang kuduga.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, ini Hiruma yang biasa.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Ya-ha-

Aku mengadakan polling lagi di group Amefuto Lovers dan ini dia! Polling tentang karya siapa yang terbaik (mereka nggak tau sih, kalau ini cuma editan)

Pairing paling favorit!

1. HirumaxMamori (karya Akaba Hayato) 42320 suara

2. YamatoxKarin (karya Honjo Taka) 41987 suara

3. AkabaxKakei (karya Hiruma Youichi) 40923 suara

4. YamatoxTaka (karya Reiji Marco) 40001 suara

5. HirumaxMarco (karya Mushanokoji Shien) 39827 suara

6. ShinxSakuraba (karya Ichiro Takami) 34211 suara

7. YamatoxKakei (karya Akaba Haruto) 33453 suara

8. JumonjixSena (karya Hiruma Youichi) 30987 suara

9. YamatoxSena (karya Akaba Hayato) 28903 suara

10. ShinxYamato (karya Reiji Marco) 25093 suara

11. MontaxSanzo (karya Hiruma Youichi) 192 suara

**Sakuraba Haruto: **==

**Rikiya Gaou: **apa maksudnya 'x' itu? Apa maksudnya 'dikalahkan'? Apa 'AkabaxKakei' itu 'Akaba dikalahkan Kakei'? Yamato juga? Wah, nanti akan ada 'KakeixGaou'. Tunggu saja.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tidak, itu maksudnya bukan seperti itu, Gaou. ==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **kenapa ada yang pilih foto aneh itu sih?== Aku dan Juumonji? Dan Yamato?==

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **tolong, _code name_ku Kid.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kenapa? Kenapa sama Sanzo? Tidaaaaakkkkk!

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, karyaku nomer satu.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **cih, itu karena model yang kau buat itu aku dan Mamo! Banyak fans HiruMamo, kau tahu? Kekekeke.

**Anezaki Mamori: **jangan bicara kayak gitu Hiruma!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **aku bicara kenyataan kan! Memang banyak fans HiruMamo. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Kau jangan geer, manager sialan!

**Anezaki Mamori: **==

**Omosadake: **aku kan cuma pemain pembantu. Kenapa diinvite?

**Jimi Ishimaru: **aku juga diinvite, padahal pemain pembantu.

**Jimi Ishimaru: **sudah tidur semua ya? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa.

**+To Be Continued+**

Makasih buat yang review. Saya kira nggak ada yang review, jadi males lanjutinnya. Tapi ternyata ada juga! Jadi pingin lanjutin lagi nih! Makasih buat yang review~ Ayo dong review juga yang

Oiya, 10000 dolar itu, kalo reader males ngitung nolnya, kira-kira adalah seratus juta rupiah (Rp. 100.000.000). Kekekeke. Soalnya Adobe Photoshop harganya 14 juta rupiah kira-kira katanya, makanya kalo program buatan Devil pasti lebih

Review plis ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **K

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

.

.

Sekarang sesi tanya jawabnya! Kekekeke.

Jadi author bakal menyelidik semua jawaban dari pertanyaan gaje dan aneh-aneh. Kekeke.

**Q: faktor apa yang menentukan kemenangan Deimon saat melawan Teikoku?**

Banba: Tentu saja karena didikan dari para all star.

Ikkyu: bukan, itu sih faktor keberuntungan.

Hiruma: itu karena kami lebih hebat dan tricky daripada Teikoku! Kekekeke.

Sena: etoo, mungkin karena keberuntungan.

Monta: jawaban itu udah dipake Ikkyu. Yang lain dong ==

Sena: mungkin, mungkin karena Taka lagi sakit.

Taka: memangnya mukaku kayak orang sakit?

Yamato: Taka sih kayak orang sakau. Hahaha. Kami kalah karena Deimon memang hebat. Tapi tahun depan tidak ada ampun.

Akaba: fuh, mungkin karena Teikoku salah menghafal nada yang seharusnya.

Kotaro: nggak smart banget jawaban yang satu itu. Tentu saja karena _kick_ Musashi yang hebat! Musashi yang menyelamatkan poin kalian! Kick menyelamatkan kalian! Ingat itu.

**Q: siapa menurut kalian pemain Amefuto yang terberat badannya?**

Banba: Kurita mungkin.

Kurita: eh, tentu saja Gaou.

Gaou: Mr. Don tentu saja.

Hiruma: yang pasti bukan Sena! Kekekeke.

Juumonji: beli aja timbangan! Ukur mereka sendiri deh. Yang mana timbangan yang rusaknya paling parah, itu yang terberat!

Kisaragi: tentu Gaou. Dia indah. *_*

Karin: aku setuju sama yang lain saja.

**Q: siapa receiver nomer satu versi kalian?**

Yamato: gimana pun juga, Taka nomer satu.

Hiruma: si monyet sialan.

Agon: cuma Ikkyu yang main bagus.

Takami: Sakuraba, dia receiver tinggi yang sempurna.

Sakuraba: kurasa Monta.

Taki: Aha-ha! Aku juga hebat loh.

Monta: kacangin aja yang atas.

Sena: aku jawab Monta.

**Q: siapa yang pantas jadi Tokyo MVP menurut kalian?**

Akaba: fuh, Sena Kobayakawa.

Kisaragi: seharusnya Gaou. Atau Kurita.

Sena: ano, seharusnya sih kak Hiruma. Dia benar-benar hebat, kalau kalian belum tahu.

Takami: semua tahu itu, tapi menurutku Shin yang pantas.

Monta: Taka! Oh, tidak boleh. Seharusnya aku!

Mizumachi: Kakei 100% :3 1000% deh.

Riku: Kid, _quarterback_ terhebat se-Tokyo.

Kotaro: aku tentu saja. Atau Musashi. Kicker itu smart.

Musashi: ==

**Q: jika kalian dapat uang seratus juta yen, mau kalian pakai apa?**

Marco: beli _cola_ sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hiruma: sampai gigimu keropos! Kekeke. Akan kupakai beli senjata baru, nuklir kalau perlu.

Ishimaru: sebanyak itu, sebaiknya kusumbangkan saja. :)

Monta: beli pisang dan jus pisang dan pai pisang dan lainnya.

Otawara: itu berapa? Apa banyak?

Kurita: beli _cake_ banyak untuk teman-teman.

Shin: kubuang. Itu tidak perlu.

Sena: aku suka jawaban Shin. Tapi aku tidak seekstrim dia. Akan kuberikan pada orangtuaku.

Mamori: beli kue sus.

Hiruma: anggota komite disiplin pemakan kue sus. Kekekeke.

Mamori: ==

Yamato: untuk pembangunan Teikoku, supaya makin banyak _ace_ berniat masuk Teikoku dan kami bisa mengalahkan Deimon tahun depan.

Heracles: jawabanmu selalu mendekati itu ya..

Akaba: kalau aku untuk beli peralatan musik kualitas tingkat dunia. Kalau Kotaro mungkin beli sisir segudang dengan berbagai merek dan style.

Kotaro: nggak smart kau! Aku hanya akan pamer pada mereka yang masuk Teikoku!

**Q: apa yang membuat semangat kalian naik lagi?**

Yamato: American Football :)

Hiruma: ancaman baru. Kekeke.

Akaba: musik yang indah.

Kakei: mungkin jika kukalahkan Yamato.

Mizumachi: berenang :3

Sena: mungkin, sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Marco: _cola._

Kid: tidak ada.

Hiruma: kalo nggak ada nggak usah ngomong, kakek sialan.

Riku: mungkin berlari.

Sena: oh, benar. Berlari.

Monta: Sena ikutan terus == Kalau aku, seorang perempuan yang jadi manajer sebuah tim Amefuto di

**Q; terakhir, jika kalian dapat merubah karakter orang, siapa yang akan kalian ubah, dan menjadi apa?**

Hiruma: akan kuubah Kid jadi orang licik dan terjahat sedunia! Dengan begitu, pertarungan antar _quarterback _bakal seru kan! Kekekeke. Marco juga, akan kuubah dia jadi lawan jenius yang teramat baik, tipe lawan yang menyusahkan. Karena aku berada di atas mereka, aku akan lebih hebat dari mereka! Kekekeke.

Sena: maunya, Kak Hiruma supaya tidak kasar dan kejam.X)

Monta: setuju sama Sena

Riku: kau juga ikutan tuh Monta. Aku mau supaya Sena jadi hebat saja.

Sena: baiknya T.T

Akaba: fuh, ingin merubah semua penghuni Jepang jadi gila musik. Aku tidak akan sendirian.

Juumonji: mengubah Kuroki dan Togano jadi penurut dan gampang disuruh. Hihihi.

Monta: mengubah semua orang jadi pisang kalo gitu!

Suzuna: pisang itu bukan karakter ==

Taki: mengubah semua jadi menggilaiku!

Ishimaru: aku ingin mengubah orang-orang supaya tidak cuek padaku.

**+To Be Continued+**

Begitulah kata mereka. Ikuti chapter selanjutnya ya. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Dan double terima kasih buat yang review. XD Kekekeke


	4. Chapter 4

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **K

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

20879 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **merana banget nggak bisa keluar rumah T.T Jam segini pada ke sekolah. Apa ada yang nggak sekolah? Akaba? Apa masih kena alergi?

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **T.T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekekeke. Akaba sekolah. Dia pake masker.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **kok kau tahu? Trus, kenapa kau bisa _online _jam segini?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **jelas gue tahu! Gue punya jaringan di mana-mana. Kekekeke. Gurunya nggak ngelarang gue buat buka _laptop_.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **aku nggak tahu mana yang lebih mengerikan antara Hiruma dan Agin ==

**Agon Kongou: **WOY! NAMA GUE AGON BUKAN AGIN!

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **hiiiiii~ Maaf, salah ketik. Kenapa Agon _online_?

**Agon Kongou: **lo nggak perlu tahu!

**.**

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **pulang sekolah! Senang max. Aku mau main ke _game centre _sama Sena.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **monyet sialan! Balik ke sekolah! Udah gue bilangin ada latihan tambahan! Latihan _shot_. Kekekeke.

**Ichiro Takami: **seharusnya tidak dipaksakan kalo dia nggak bisa _shot_. Tidak usah ajari dia menembak. Tiap orang punya kelemahan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekeke. Kau nggak usah ikut campur, kacamata sialan. Kau takut kan kalau monyet sialan ini bisa menembak, Ojo bisa saja kalah di Christmas Bowl tahun depan!

**Ichiro Takami: **nggak ada hubungannya Hiruma. Kayaknya sepi. Mungkin nanti malam ramai. Mereka pasti masih latihan Amefuto.

.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **selamat malam~ Jaripro sedang mengadakan pencarian bakat bagi siapa saja yang ingin menjadi bintang di Jaripro. Diutamakan yang berbadan tinggi, minimal 175 cm, dan ramping. Lebih bagus kalo _ace _di timnya.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **uwaaa, kak Sakuraba promosi. Aku pingin ikut tapi belum tinggi-tinggi juga.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **mUuph ka' Sakur4b4. T1ng91ku, sem3t3r 60cM ajj4h uwwd4h siiukUR.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **Sena kena ayan ==

**Kaitani Riku: **pasti Sena gangguan mental abis latihan sama Hiruma.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **maaf, tadi _googling,_ ada bahasa baru. Katanya itu bahasa buat anak keren dan gaul. Nggak nyangka malah dikatain ayan ==

**Anezaki Mamori: **itu namanya alay, Sena. Bahasa yang lahir di Indonesia, oleh orang-orang kurang dapet perhatian. Sena kan udah dapet perhatian, dari kak Mamori :)

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **k4log g!tU, 4kU m4u j4dii 4l4y b!4r d4p3t p3rh4tii4n s0M30n3 :)

**Banba Sphinx: **kemarin sudah rusak sama foto mesum, sekarang sama kode sandi == Kalian programmer ya? Main _coding _aja.

**Anezaki Mamori: **bukan. Ini beda banget sama _coding_ =="

**Ryokan Kurita: **Banba! Ha…hai!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **dateng yang aneh lagi == Kemarin Gaou datang. Dia cuma nyari Kakei yang kuat. Dia bahkan nggak tanya-tanya lo lagi, gendut sialan. Dia udah lupa sama elo. Kekekeke.

**Ryokan Kurita: **apa? Gaou lupa sama aku? Karena Kakei? T.T Akan kubuktikan aku lebih hebat dari Kakei! Dari Gaou juga! FUNURABA!

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **selama Hiruma menginjak bumi, kayaknya hidupku nggak akan pernah damai.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **gue yakin sekarang komputernya si gendut kena banting.

**Kisaragi Dinosaurs: **tapi, aku penasaran sama Kakei yang dipuji oleh Gaou. Seberapa indah Kakei.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **kalian KAMSEUPAY!

**Anezaki Mamori: **apalagi itu Sena?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **postinganku sebelumnya nggak diperhatiin T.T

**Kobayakawa Sena: **eh, katanya artinya KAMpungan SEkali Udik PAYah. Nggak ngerti sih, tapi kayaknya keren.

**Anezaki Mamori: **oh, maaf Monta. Mataku silau. Hehehe.

Kobayakawa Sena: Senaaaaa, jangan belajar bahasa yang aneh-aneh!

**Sanzo Hihihi: **aku perhatiin kok, Taro ~_^

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **+merinding+

**Reiji Marco: **tapi dengan mempelajari bahasa baru, otak jadi lebih terstruktur menurutku. Biarkan saja Sena berkembang.

**Anezaki Mamori: **tapi bahasanya aneh == Kalo mau belajar, mending Sena belajar bahasa Perancis atau Belanda, atau bahasa Inggris saja tuntaskan dulu.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, malam ini kusendiri.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **nah, kayak bahasanya Akaba. Kalo dialayin jadi 'fiiugh, m4ll4m niiEGh kuws3nd!riee'.

**Mizumizu Machi: **bahasa apa itu Sena? :3

**Kobayakawa Sena: **bahasa Alay. Hahaha.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, aku nggak begitu mengerti, tapi yang penting aku tidak suka bahasaku dialaykan.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Mizumachi! Emailku nggak kamu balas!

**Reiji Marco: **ampun deh == Deimon itu, kalo yang serem, serem banget. Yang polos, polos banget.

**Mizumizu Machi: **maaf Kakei, ada banyak email, jadi belum kubaca semua :3 Oke, besok kita ke pantai! Aku suka itu.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **aku sudah selesai mandi dan di sini masih rame? Apa kalian nggak mandi ya?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Mizumachi, rencananya nggak usah di tulis di sini. Jawabannya saja yang kuperlukan.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **aku sudah mandi dari tadi.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **ada yang mau ke pantai! Kekekeke. Ayo Deimon! Kita ganggu mereka! Kita tantang mereka main Beach Football di sana!

**Ryokan Kurita: **itulah Hiruma.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **benar kan, sudah kubilang kalau ada Hiruma hati-hati ==

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **Beach Football lagi? Rasanya mengenang masa lalu. Aku juga ikut kalau boleh, Tetsuma dan Riku akan kuajak.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, kakek itu ikut. Kalo gitu Musashi juga ikut, biar ada duo kakek di pantai. Kekekeke.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **tidak, aku nggak mau lagi~

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **siapa yang minta pendapatmu, cebol sialan? Kau harus ikut! Kekekeke.

**Honjo Taka: **aku bersyukur Hiruma menolak masuk Teikoku. Keadaan bisa susah kalau dia masuk.

**Gen Takekura: **duo kakek?==

**Heracles Hera Kureji: **padahal kemarin kamu kecewa berat kan? Fufufufu

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: ** Honjo Taka: kekekeke, kalau kau kecewa aku tidak setim denganmu lagi, kau masuk Deimon saja.

**Heracles Hera Kureji: **jangan berani memancing anggota kami.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **jadi, cuma Teikoku yang boleh memancing tim lain? Picik sekali.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **aku setuju sama Hiruma! Teikoku nggak smart! Mencuri _ace_ Bando! Picik!

**Jimi Ishimaru: **hahaha, seramnya~

**Jeremy Watt: **wah, I think I'm so happy in here. So crowd.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **HEI! Ini kan cuma untuk pemain Jepang!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ke…kenapa dia bisa sampai sini?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **== wah, ada pemain Amerika.

**Jeremy Watt: **hihihi, diinvite seseorang gozaru. Bagaimana kalau aku invite Panther juga? Dia sudah jadi pemain NFL sekarang, dasar, bikin iri.

Kakei ShunPoseidon: hai, Kakei lama tak jumpa.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **tidaaaak! Jangan. Aku belum siap! Sebulan lagi aja invite dia…

**Mizumizu Machi: **wah, ada temannya Kakei lagi ya.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **tapi Sena kenal juga ya? Oh iya, kalian pernah bertanding kan ya?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **apaan sih cuma numpang 'fuh' di sini! Nggak smart +ludah-ludah+

**Jeremy Watt: **apaan sih, belum siap ngapain?== aneh kau Sena, padahal dia sudah kuinvite. Hohohoho.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **== siapa yang menginvitemu sih?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **gue! Kekekeke.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **jangaaaan! Aku belum siap menjelaskan tentang kekalahanku waktu itu sama Panther T.T

**Honjo Taka: **apa maksudmu menginvite pemain Amerika?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, pasti ada sesuatu

**Reiji Marco: **tentu saja, mencurigakan menurutku.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **wah, kasian Ishimaru yang posting sebelum Jeremy, dicuekin.

**Jimi Ishimaru: **hahaha, tidak apa-apa.

**Jo Tetsuma: **hai.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **waaaaaaahhhh! Ada kak Tetsuma! Dia facebookan! Wah, tinggal Shin aja nih, sama pemain minor lainnya mana ya? Yang dari Amino, Cupid, Hashiratani dll.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **hebat, pasti Kid yang mengajarinya ya.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **keh, mata merah sialan, rambut putih sialan, bulu mata sialan kalian curigaan terus! Apa aku seburuk itu di mata kalian?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **eto, Ishimaru, makanya kalo posting jangan sebelum pemain yang mengejutkan. Posting sebelum Tetsuma pula ==

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **aku hanya menyarankan dia pakai facebook, tapi dia kira itu perintah. Jadi dia turuti. Hahaha.

**Jeremy Watt: **wah, seru juga di sini gozaru

**Ichiro Takami: **Sakuraba perhatian banget.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **Sakuraba Haruto: memangnya ada kak Ishimaru? OH! Maaf, kak Ishimaru. Aku saking kagetnya liat kak Tetsuma jadi lupa.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Ichiro Takami: bukannya gitu ==

Kalau Kid berhasil membuat Tetsuma pakai facebook, aku juga harus bisa buat Shin main facebook.

**Ichiro Takami: **itu nggak mungkin Sakuraba. Kamu belum kapok ya?=_=

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hoii, kak Tetsuma ke mana nih?

**Jimi Ishimaru: **yah, ide bagus, Sakuraba. Tapi aku kan tidak tahu siapa yang posting setelahku.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **wah, kata Watt benar. Ada perkumpulan pemain Amefuto Jepang.

**Jeremy Watt: **kau sudah pulang ya, Panther?

**Kobayakawa Sena: **hiiii~ Hai, Panther. La…lama tidak jumpa.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **selalu begitu, dasar Sena. Omong-omong, kenapa Panther benar-benar diinvite?

**Kaitani Riku: **seru banget kayaknya ada pemain Amerika. Omong-omong, kenapa Panther bisa bahasa Jepang?

**Prince Taki Natsuhiko: **wow, ada yang seru ya. A-ha-ha.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **== tuh, nasibnya memang nggak mujur, namanya aja 'Jimi'.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke! Panther! Asal kau tahu, aku sudah mempersiapkan Sena untukmu! Dia nggak bakal kalah lagi dan dia bakal menyusulmu masuk NFL! Kekekeke! Saat kita ketemu nanti, Sena sudah melampauimu!

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **Kaitani Riku: ada teknologi canggih bernama Google Translate. Nishishishi.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: bagus dong. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi di NFL banyak pemain hebat yang harus diperhatikan. Mereka lebih menarik.

**Reiji Marco: **Hiruma memanaskan suasana menurutku.

**Ichiro Takami: **tidak, lebih tepatnya membakar suasana.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Cebol sialan! Baca tuh tulisan Panther! Dia bilang orang-orang NFL lebih menarik daripada kau! Balas dendam dong!

**Jeremy Watt: **Hiruma, kalau kau jadi politikus, Negaramu pasti penuh dengan adu domba ==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **yah, aku cuma mau bilang, semoga jalanmu yang terbaik Panther.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi:** Jeremy Watt: jadi politikus cuma mengerat, nggak menarik sama sekali. Kekeke.

Kobayakawa Sena: apaan tuh cebol sialan? Mana ada yang kayak gitu! Panther, Sena just say that he will be more than you! He will defeat you like a stinky shrimp in the dump, then he will replace you in NFL. Kekekeke.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: ** jangan khawatir Hiruma, aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu ==

Kobayakawa Sena: terima kasih, Sena. Aku juga berharap kamu bisa masuk NFL dan kita bisa bertarung lagi.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **dia bilang 'bertarung', bukan 'bertanding'. ==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **aku janji akan ke NFL dan akan bertanding dengan Panther.

**Ishimaru Tetsuo: **semoga dengan aku yang ganti nama, tidak ada yang mencuekkanku, tidak ada kesialan.

**Bud Walker**: apa ini? Kenapa Panther menginviteku kemari?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hai, Bud. Lama tak jumpa kan. Bud Walker, Bud Walker. Cotton bud berjalan. Hihihi.

**Bud Walker: **apa ada manajer atau _cheerleader_nya di sini? Apa cowok semua?

**Bud Walker: **Monta: apa maksudnya itu?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekeke, ada banyak. Mereka bakal absen sebentar lagi.

**Anezaki Mamori: **hai

**Taki Suzuna: **hai

**Wakana: **hai

**Julie Bando: **hai

**Karin Koizumi: **hai

**Kobayakawa Sena: **kenapa bisa tepat seperti itu?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, jelas saja, Hiruma meng_hack_ semua akun mereka.

**Bud Walker: **siapa Karin Koizumi itu? Kayaknya menarik.

**Yamato Takeru: **== Dia _quarterback_ tim kami

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **kau mau pacari orang Jepang?==

**Bud Walker: **orang Asia itu cantik-cantik.

**Yukimitsu Manabu: **yang benar 'perempuan Asia itu cantik-cantik'. Lelaki kan juga manusia, masa kau katakan cantik ==

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **ternyata _grammar_nya orang Jepang susah juga ya.

**Bud Walker: **suruh Karin Koizumi online dong.

**Yamato Takeru: **TIDAKK!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekeke, perempuan jam segini udah tidur!

**Bud Walker: **kan masih siang.==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **di Jepang sekarang sudah malam.

**Bud Walker: **oh. Omong-omong, apa Yamato Takeru pacarnya Karin?

**Yamato Takeru: **hah? Apa? Bukan!

**Reiji Marco: **wah, wah, ada yang dapat _dartboard_ baru menurutku.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **apa maksudnya _dartboard_?

**Prince Taki Natsuhiko: **Aha-ha! Itu maksudnya sasaran tembak!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **gue ngerti maksudnya! Mukyaa~ Orang ini ngeselin banget!

**Bud Walker: **kalau bukan pacarmu, nggak usah sensi dong kalau aku bilang Karin menarik. Ya nggak, Takeru?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Ya-ha- Saatnya kuis ceria! Apa ini?

/ (.) (.) \

Kekekeke.

**Yamato Takeru: **nggak, aku nggak sensi.==

**Yukimitsu Manabu: **Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: apa itu?==

**Anezaki Mamori: **itu cuma kumpulan simbol ==

**Bud Walker: **wah, Hiruma salah. Ada perempuan yang belum tidur jam segini.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **dia bukan perempuan! Cuma foto profil aja cewek, dia itu separoh loh.

**Anezaki Mamori: **kalian membicarakanku ya?==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **oh, soal yang ini pernah dikasih tau kak Takami. Kalau jawabanku benar dapat apa?

**Yamato Takeru: **Bud Walker: panggil aku Yamato untuk kesopanan. Kalo perlu Yamato-san.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **karena kau sudah pernah dikasih tahu, jadi kau didiskualifikasi dari kuis, Sakuraba. Kekeke.

**Bud Walker: **Hiruma: separoh apa maksudnya?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has upload a picture**

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **itu maksudnya separoh?:3 Cuma atas sampai bahu doang.

**Bud Walker: **wow! Foto seluruh badan dong.

**Anezaki Mamori: **Hiruma! Kau edit-editan foto lagi kan!==

**Kobayakawa Sena: **bukan, itu kayaknya pas Deimon sama pak Doburoku rame-rame ke onsen umum.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **diam kau cebol sialan! Kekeke.

**Anezaki Mamori: **masa? Ternyata Hiruma kayak begini?

**Bud Walker: **wah, wah. Ternyata dia pacarmu ya, Hiruma. Ckckck. Nggak apa-apa, cewek Asia banyak kok.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bukan, itu murni editan kok.== Sial, kenapa kalian gampang banget percaya.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **yahh, editan ya…

**Bud Walker: **nggak mungkin editan sempurna gitu.

**Yukimitsu Manabu: **trus kuisnya gimana?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **penasaran?

/ (.) (.) \

Pemain NFL. Namanya Patrick. Kekeke.

**Kobayakawa Sena: **bukan Patrick 'Panther' ==. Itu Patrick Spongebob kan ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Bud Walker: lo nggak tahu kejeniusan orang Jepang tentang teknologi ya.

**Yamato Takeru: **selamat malam.

**Sanzo Hihihi: **selamat malam~

**Honjo Taka: **==

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **sudahlah, tidur aja.

**Jeremy Watt: **good night.

**+To Be Continued+**

Waiting for us in the next chapter ya! Kekekeke.


	5. Chapter 5

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **K

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

20879 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**Kurita Ryokan: **waaaa, Hiruma juga kena alergi serbuk bungaaaa. Kasiaaan. Obat yang bagus apa ya?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **apaa? Orang kayak dia nggak mungkin sakit!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **mungkin saja. Dokter saja mungkin sakit.

**Jyuumounjie: **masalahnya dia bukan dokter, mana ada setan sakit ==

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **berikan obat retryx saja.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **wah, sejarah bagi Deimon ya.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **gendut sialaaaan! Nggak usah disebar di sini! Aku nggak perlu obat!

**Mizumizu Machi: **berikan saja bodrex :3

**Sena Kobayakawa: **bodrex kan untuk sakit kepala == Tapi mengejutkan juga, kak Hiruma bisa sakit.

**Mizumizu Machi: **maksudku kalo dia kena alergi serbuk bunga pasti kena sakit kepala juga :3

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **tumben Mizumachi pinter..XD

**Kurita Ryokan: **Kid Seibu WildGunmans: makasih sarannya!

Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: tapi kan kau bilang benci kena alergi. Aku mau membantu.

**Riku Kaitani: **aku juga. Aku juga kena. T.T

**Anezaki Mamori: **kenapa Rikkun juga kena? Rikkun mau kubelikan obat yang cocok?

**Kurita Ryokan: **Anezaki Mamori: perhatikan Hiruma dulu doooongg! Kasian dia!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **hahahaha.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kenapa Sena ketawa? Mencurigakan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **sudah kubilang aku bisa urus diriku sendiri gendut sialaaaan! Diam kau!

**Ichiro Takami: **wah, sukur di Ojou nggak ada yang kena.

**Rui Habashira: **di Zokugaku juga nggak ada.

**Kurita-Kuritan: **gyaaaaa! Akunku di_hack _Hiruma. Aku kan berniat baik, kenapa di_hack_. Ini baru buat sedetik yang lalu.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, apa alergi serbuk bunga mulai menjadi tren?

**Gen Takekura: **itu penyakit, bukan tren.

**Karin Koizumi: **Taka-kun juga kena alergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kasian lihat Taka nggak fokus latihan _catch_nya.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Taka kasih aja cacing kremi. Kekekekeke.

**Karin Koizumi: **aku serius, kejamnya. T.T

**Sena Kobayakawa: **mungkin seperti kata Kid, kasih retryx aja.

**Yamato Takeru: **Karin perhatian banget sama Taka. Aku aja nggak sadar ternyata dia kena alergi ==

**Bud Walker: **aha, pas banget online saat Karin Koizumi juga online. Mungkin ini namanya jodoh ya.

**Harao Sphinx: **ada obat percobaan buatan Amino, lumayan bagus. Tapi aku lupa namanya, terlalu rumit.

**Karin Koizumi: **memang apa namanya, Harao?

Sena Kobayakawa: sudah kukasih retryx tidak mau sembuh.

Yamato Takeru: soalnya kan aku sering memperhatikan gaya Taka menangkap _pass_ku. Bukan apa-apa kok, Yamato .

Bud Walker: ada apa? Apa kita pernah kenal?

**Harao Sphinx: **namanya _ Aminoushera_. Teman sekelasku kucekokin untuk beberapa hari dan dia langsung sembuh.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **benar-benar rumit.

**Karin Koizumi: **terima kasih Harao. Aku berhutang padamu.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tapi carinya di apotek besar yang lengkap. Katakan kalau kau mencari Myselium, itu singkatannya. Tapi, memangnya di Kanto sudah ada?

**Bud Walker: **kejamnya. Aku ini _receiver_ nomer satu di dunia. Masa lupa sama aku. Yang waktu itu lawan Japan di Amerika dan kami seri. Tapi endingnya kami tetap menang.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **ada isu kalo pembuatan lift Jepang menuju bulan sudah mau selesai ya. Apa yang bakal kalian lakukan kalo gitu? Mau ikut ke bulan?

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **kalau aku bakal ikut ke sana sama Homer dan kawan-kawan Nasa lainnya XD

**Bud Walker: **hei, Jepang hebat juga ya bisa membuat proyek seaneh itu.

**Karin Koizumi: **oh, aku lupa. Maaf, aku sekarang ingat, Bud Walker yang tiba-tiba terjun bebas dari helicopter di saat pertandingan semi final Japan kan.

**Bud Walker: **kau ingat bagian itunya ==" tapi keren kan?

**Reiji Marco: **hai T.T

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kenapa Marco?

**Reiji Marco: **ayahku akan ke Italia, kawan. Dia menyuruhku ikut dengannya dan lanjutkan sekolah di sana. Aku tidak akan bisa ikut Christmas Bowl lagi, menurutku. Sedih sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali menghancurkan Deimon. Aku senang di sini dan sudah cinta Jepang. Apa aku kabur saja?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekeke, kalau kau nggak ada, pertandingan dengan Hakushu akan lebih mudah tanpa aku yang patah tangan lagi kan! Gaou bakal mudah dikacaukan. Kekekeke. Pergi saja kau!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kak Hiruma kan tidak ikut Christmas Bowl lagi tahun depan ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **benar! Gimana nasib Deimon tahun depan?T.T

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **jangaaan, kalau Marco pergi, Gaou bisa lebih parah karena tidak ada kendali.

**Reiji Marco: **aku bukan Hiruma yang bisa kabur dengan santai menurutku.

**Kisaragi: **tidak, jangan. Walau kau tidak seindah Gaou, aku tahu tim tidak akan bisa main bagus tanpamu.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **tapi, tapi, kau bisa berunding dulu dengan ayahmu. Mungkin kau minta untuk tinggal di sanak keluargamu yang lain.

**Reiji Marco: **oh, itu ide bagus menurutku Sena.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **cebool sialaaan! Kenapa malah bantu dia biar tetap tinggal di Jepang? Kau sinting atau kelewat idiot sampai lupa cuci otaaakk haah? Memangnya kamu bisa lawan Marco di Christmas Bowl sendiri?

**Rikiya Gaou: **pintu rumahku terbuka untukmu, Marco, kalau kau mau kabur. Tapi tinggal di loteng ya.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **eh, anoo, soalnya kalo teman kesusahan kan harus dibantu.

**Anezaki Mamori: **jangan marahin Sena! Atau kutenggelamkan kau di serbuk bunga?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kak Mamori galak banget.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hei, Miracle Ito tertarik sama _ace _berikut:

1. Akaba Hayato

2. Kakei Shun

3. Agon Kongou

4. Yamato Takeru

5. Taka Honjou

6. Hiruma Youichi

7. Reiji Marco

8. Mizumachi Kengo

**Sena Kobayakawa: **aku penasaran, kenapa orang-orang takut sama Hiruma? Bukannya Hiruma nggak berbadan besar kayak Gaou? Lagipula, senjata yang biasanya kak Hiruma pakai kan isinya peluru karet. Sakit sih, tapi kan nggak sampai mati. Kalau diancam, kenapa nggak ada yang berani nindas balik?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **aku dan Mizumachi menolak dengan tegas. Kami tidak menerima itu.

**Yamato Takeru: **Hirumaaa~ ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kenapa kau?

**Yamato Takeru: **oh, apa itu Sakuraba? Aku tidak tahu, kayaknya nggak tertarik.

Hiruma: aku mau tanya sekali dan kau harus jawab dengan jujur tanpa bohong. Kau kan yang _hacking_ website Teikoku?

**Mizumizu Machi: **Sakuraba Haruto: kayaknya itu keren, aku tertarik :3

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kenapa kau berpikir aku yang melakukannya? Mana ada tujuan aku melakukannya ==

**Yamato Takeru: **benar? Kayaknya itu bukan jawaban. Kalo gitu, apa kamu yang memrogram virus dan memasukkannya ke website Teikoku dan membobol habis data di komputer pusat?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **jangan ikut Mizumachi. Itu bukan pertandingan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, kamu bilang cuma bakal bertanya sekali kan. Nggak bakal kujawab yang selanjutnya.

**Anezaki Mamori: **kasihan Yamato == Hiruma jahat sekali, kayaknya alergi serbuk bunga bukan hukuman yang pantas untukmu.

**Mizumizu Machi: **kenapa Kakei? :3 Aku pingin ikut, kayaknya keren jadi orang-orang terpilih.

**Akaba Hayato: **_flashdisk_ku masuk ke mesin cuci. Di sana ada lagu-lagu berhargaku. Fuh, gimana ya, _download _ulang, itu lagu ada 5GB. Susah.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **lagu apa aja 5GB?O.O Banyak amat.

**Reiji Marco: **mending _flashdisk. _Kalo aku, hapeku yang masuk ke mesin cuci beberapa hari yang lalu. Sukurnya tidak rusak parah, menurutku.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **aku ada ide! Gimana kalo kita maen game 3 words story? Udah pada tau kan aturannya. Bikin cerita, tapi tiap orang cuma boleh posting 3 kata! Mulai dari aku!

Sandalnya yang merah…

**Sena Kobayakawa: **dan rambutnya yang…

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **amat berantakan juga…

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **mata merah sialan…

**Sakuraba Haruto: **yang menatap tajam…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **jangan ikut Mizumachi. Kau dengar aku tidak sih?==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **sumpah, aku nggak bermaksud menunjuk orang itu sebagai peran utama ini ya. Mentang-mentang ada warna merahnya ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **yah, kan memang kalo warna merah semua orang pasti ingat Akaba. Hahaha.

**Akaba Hayato: **Sakuraba Haruto: pada seseorang yang…

**Bud Walker: **ada orang kaya nyuci hapenya pake mesin cuci. Gila, canggih banget orang Jepang.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **amat sangat dia…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **benci, dia bermaksud…

**Yamato Takeru: **kalo ketauan Hiruma yang ngobrak-ngabrik data Teikoku, kulaporkan kau!

**Onihei Deers: **melempar gitarnya dengan

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bridal style dengan…

**Sakuraba Haruto: **amat sangat memalukan.

**Akaba Hayato: **== Ketika itu juga…

**Sanzo Hihihi: **kekasihnya Kakei datang… ^_~

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: ***sweatdrop* dan minta putus…

**Sena Kobayakawa: **dan nyambung lagi…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **putus lagi dah!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **minta rujuk lagi…

**Sakuraba Haruto: **karena Kakei rasa…

**Suzuna Taki: **Akaba belum bisa…

**Sakuraba Haruto: **memasak makanan sendiri..

**Suzuna Taki: **dan belum bisa…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **benar-benar, kalian gila!==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Suzuna Taki: untuk melepas Kakei.

**Suzuna Taki: **itu yang kumaksud! Sena tau..XD Ternyata Sena berpengalaman ya..XD

**Sakuraba Haruto: **==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Kotaro yang sejak…

**Onihei Deers: **tadi dipelototin Akaba…

**Riku Kaitani: **jadi cemburu banget..

**Akaba Hayato: **TAMAT!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **tumben gue liat Akaba nulis pake _capslock_ semua.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **belom, itu belum tamat. Jangan setengah-setengah dong, emang kau mau main gitar setengah?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, siapa pencetus permainan gila ini?

**Kurita-Kuritan: **ayo lanjut dong. Kalian lucu…XD

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Kotaro nyamperin Kakei…

**Mizumizu Machi: **dan dengan perasaan…

**Onihei Deers: **kepanasan, Kotaro pun…

**Sanzo Hihihi: **bersemangat mencium Kakei.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **APA! Nggak smart si bences satu itu! Hiruma! Banned dia dari group ini! Banci yang bener-bener nggak smart!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ini kan cuma cerita =="

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ayo lanjut. Kita mulai rusak menurutku.

**Anezaki Mamori: **bahasanya Sena kayak Marco perasaan?o.O

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ahh, karena Marco bilang belajar hal baru bisa bikin otak terstruktur..XD

**Sanzo Hihihi: **Taro membelaku ^_~

**Sakuraba Haruto: **== Akaba kemudian memutuskan…

**Akaba Hayato: **untuk menikahi gitarnya…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **dan meninggalkan masalah…

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **== Tapi ternyata Akaba…

**Mizumizu Machi: **salah mengira gitarnya... :3

**Jyuumounjie: **dengan Kakei yang…

**Sena Kobayakawa: **sedang menjitaki Kakei.

**Kuroki Koji: **gimana sih, masa Kakei jitakin Kakei?==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **oh, ralat. sedang menjitaki Kotaro.

**Jyuumounjie: **biar mempelajari bahasanya Marco, otaknya tetap aja nggak bisa mendekati otak Marco ==

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **wah, kalian sedang main.

**Reiji Marco: **memang menurutmu aku pintar?

**Jyuumounjie: **Hiruma pernah bilang Marco pintar dan harus hati-hati kalau berurusan denganmu. Dia bahkan bilang kau saingan berat Hiruma setelah Kid.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kapan aku bilang gitu, samurai sialan?

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **Akaba pun kemudian…

**Sakuraba Haruto: **jadi menurutmu Takami kami nggak bisa bersaing dengan Hiruma? Kejamnya. Takami juga pintar loh.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bukan begitu! +injak-injak samurai sialan!+

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Kobanzame Poseidon: menikahi Kakei secepatnya.

**Akaba Hayato: **Dan cerai secepatnya…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **begitu sadar bahwa…

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **waktunya belum pas.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Tunggu setahun lagi…

**Onihei Deers: **saat lulus SMA…

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **"Aku akan menikahimu,"

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **janji Akaba keren.

**Akaba Hayato: **xxOwarixx Terima kasih sudah menyimak, kamu cukupkan sampai sini agar kegilaan tidak berkelanjutan.

**Prince Taki Natsuhiko: **sekarang cerita tentangku!XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kacangin yang idiot.

**Suzuna Taki: **pair Akakei udah. Sekarang Hirumamo dong…XD

**Anezaki Mamori: **jangan dong, Suzu-chan =.=

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ini proyek berbahaya. Tapi kayaknya keren..XD Kumulai ya..

Hiruma berkeliling membawa…

**Sena Kobayakawa: **senapan dan Cerberus…

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **mencari ide untuk…

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **melamar Mamori dengan…

**Suzuna Taki: **gaya Perancis modern.

**+To Be Continued+**

Kok cerita Hirumamonya sampai situ aja? Soalnya sampai situ Hiruma nge_freeze_ atau membekukan semua akun dan cuma bisa dibuka seminggu kemudian. Hah, jahat sekali Hiruma, kayaknya berkuasa banget dia. Hahaha.

Oh iya, dari kemarin yang keluar Akakei mulu ya? Maklum, authornya ngefans sama Akakei. Wkwkwkwk. Ntar coba deh Hirumamo, sebenarnya author bosen sama yang straight. XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan wahai para reader dan reviewer yang terhormat. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di sini yang akan membekas selamanya +lebay+.XD Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **K

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

**Summary: **apa saja yang dilakukan para pemain Amefuto ini sambil nunggu akun Facebook-nya diaktifkan secara otomatis? Latihan Amefuto? Atau…

.

.

**21Sena **fiuh, balik lagi ke zaman dulu. mIRC.

**Akaba Fun **fuh.

**Monta-gum **tampilannya simple banget.

**Sakuraba** main 3 words story lagi yuk. Kan Hiruma nggak diinvite ke sini.

**Suzu-chan **ayook~

**Akaba Fun **fuh, jangan main lagi. Kalian nggak tahu ya kalo Suzu-chan itu Hiruma.

**Suzu-chan **kekekeke, ketahuan.

**Monta-gum **upps, kok bisa? Padahal Suzuna-chan sendiri yang ngasih nick namenya itu.

**Akaba Fun **jelas saja Hiruma main hacking.

**Sakuraba **kita dalam bahaya selama Hiruma menginjak bumi

**Kakei Shun **aku pernah bilang gitu juga.

**Monta-gum **== jahatnya kak Hiruma.

**Suzu-chan **hei, kalau kalian bikin cerita yang nggak-nggak tentang gue, gue masukin pecahan kaca ke tenggorokan kalian. Kekekeke.

**Sakuraba **ada situs yang kayaknya aman dari jarahan Hiruma. Asalkan komputer kalian bersih dari virus _spy_ punya Hiruma.

**21Sena **nggak mungkin.

**Akaba Fun **fuh, ada perang _hacking _antara Marco dan Hiruma.

**Kid **tau darimana?

**Kakei Shun **benarkah?

**21Sena **eh, memangnya Marco bisa _hacking_?

**Taki Natsu **Aha-ha! Keren dong, aku ikut dong.

**Monta-gum **makan tuh odong-odong ==

**Suzu-chan **jahahaha, Monta jahat.

**Riku Kaitani **apa ada orang pintar lain yang ahli di bidang komputer? Kalo bisa kenapa nggak dibuka facebook yang habis di_freeze_ Hiruma?

**Monta-gum **merinding aku ngebayangin Hiruma ngomong 'Monta jahat'

**21Sena **_freeze?_

**Riku Kaitani **dibekukan, nggak bisa dibuka.

**Suzu-chan **ini aku beneran! Tadi kakakku bilang Hiruma pake akunku, jadi langsung buka komputer. Suerrr ==

**Taki Natsu **oh, my sister. Akhirnya kau mengakuiku sebagai kakakmu.

**Akaba Fun **fuh, sebenarnya gampang. Kalian tinggal masuk ke halaman facebook, klik _forgot password_, ikuti langkah-langkahnya. Kalau sudah dikirimi email untuk _reset password_, kalian tinggal masuk ke e-mail kalian (yahoo! ato gmail, etc) dan selesaikan langkah terakhir dengan mengklik link yang diberikan. Setelah itu facebook kalian langsung bisa dipakai. Ganti saja passwordnya ke password yang lama jika kalian takut lupa password yang baru.

**Monta-gum **sial, kenapa Akaba baru bilang sekarang? Tapi, aku masih bingung maksudnya apa ==

**21Sena **soalnya nggak ada yang tanya kan.

**Akaba Fun **kupikir kalian semua tau langkah semudah itu.

**21Sena **tapi memang caranya rumit, kalo aku sih baca ulang dulu petunjuknya.

**Sakuraba **cara simpelnya adalah: _**klik forgot password di halaman utama facebook, trus ikutin langkah yang disuruh deh.**_

**Monta-gum **bener-bener simple kak Sakuraba. Thanks.

**Akaba Fun **bukannya intinya sama aja? Fuh.

**Kotaro Smart **Akaba bener-bener ngeselin! Dia pikir dia doang yang bisa!

**21Sena **emang kamu bisa?

**Riku Kaitani **emang kamu bisa?==

**Kotaro Smart **kalian dukung gue dong T.T Tega sama temen.

**Monta-gum **Hah? Siapa temen lo? Temen lo kan Akaba.

**Akaba Fun **siapa temen siapa maksudnya?

**21Sena **kalian jahat banget. Gitu-gitu dia lumayan lo.

**Sakuraba **Maksudnya Sena apa? Kamu, jangan-jangan kamu :maho

**Monta-gum **lumayan apa maksudnya? Emang udah pernah kamu nyobain Kotaro?XD

**21Sena **bukaaaann! Maksudku lumayan hebat _kick_nya! Dia kan pemain yang jarang ada! Kok kalian nyasar jauh banget ==

**Monta-gum **oh, soalnya kakekku pernah bilang 'tehnya lumayan' kan karena dia pernah nyobain. Kirain kamu pernah nyobain Kotaro. Wkwkwkwk.

**Taka **wah, terbantu sama postingannya Akaba. Soalnya facebook kupakai untuk tugas sekolah juga.

**Sakuraba **ckckckck.

**Akaba Fun **lalu, hubungan antar jahatin teman dan dia yang ahli _kick_ apa Sena?

**21Sena **emm, maksudku hargai dia , lupakan topic itu ==

**Monta-gum **Sena sensi! Kayaknya dia nggak suka dipasangin ama cowok. Kalo sama Suzuna mau? Wkwkwkwk.

**21Sena **enggak! Suzu-chan kan Hiruma +_+

**Monta-gum **== kalo gitu sama Sakuraba sana!

**Sakuraba **ntar pada rusuh cewek-cewek aneh yang katanya fansku ==

**Akaba Fun **apa mau balik ke facebook? Di sana kita buat grup _secret_ yang nggak akan dimasuki Hiruma, kecuali dia _hack_ facebook kalian. Dan sepertinya Marco berhasil memasukkan virus ke komputer Hiruma yang akan aktif ketika Hiruma melakukan aktivitas mencurigakan di internet.

**21Sena **tau dari mana Akaba? Kamu lagi sama Marco atau Hiruma ya?

**Monta-gum **wow, aku nggak gitu ngerti tapi kayaknya keren deh.

**Riku Kaitani **yang kayak Hiruma sih kayaknya bakal beli komputer yang baru lagi kalo kemasukan virus.

**Akaba Fun **aku memasang virus _spy _di komputer Marco. Lebih mudah daripada Hiruma.

**Suzu-chan **kemana pun kalian pergi, aku pasti tahu! Kekekeke.

**Suzu-chan **stop dong Hiruma, jangan pakai akunku ==

**Akaba Fun **kita pindah saja ke facebook lagi.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

21432 Members Events 2769 Photos 197 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**Simple Clifford: **_what kind of group is this? _(Grup apa ini?)

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **_Japan's American Football group. They're funny. I'm the person who invite you here. _(Grup American Football Jepang. Mereka lucu. Aku yang meng_invite_mu kemari.)

**Simple Clifford: **_I know. What r the meaning of this? Not important group, I think._ (Aku tahu. Apa maksudnya ini? Grup gak penting kayaknya.)

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **_Yesterday –actually not yesterday- Bud was here. He likes this. Nishishishi._ _Intersting group, I swear._(Kemarin –sebenarnya bukan kemarin sih- Bud datang ke sini. Dia menyukainya. Nishishishi. Grup yang menarik, serius.)

**Simple Clifford: **_== I don't understand what are you talking about. Just looking strange people chatting to another of them is interesting? So suspicious. _(== Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu. Cuma liat-liat orang asing ngobrol satu sama lain di sini menarik? Mencurigakan.)

**Simple Clifford: **_Ah! I know, you'd spied them, right? You interested to the person named…hmm..Rena, Sena, Lena, whoever. U're pedofil == _(Ah, aku tahu, kau memata-matai mereka kan? Kau tertarik pada seseorang bernama…hmm…Rena, Sena, Lena, siapalah itu. Kau pedofil ==)

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **_why u calling me pedofil? Our age is close == After all, remember that I'm normal.(_Kenapa dibilang pedofil? Umur kita kan dekat. == Gimana pun juga, ingat kalau aku normal.)

**Mr. Don User: **_stop this stupid conversation! Get back to group. _(Hentikan percakapan bodoh ini. Kembali ke grup kita.)

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **_Mr. Don is in Miami, tries to find his sweet heart, right? Kekekeke. _(Mr. Don ada di Miami, mencoba menemukan _sweet heart_nya kan? Kekekeke.)

**Mr. Don User: **_what a stupid statement! _(Pernyataan yang bodoh!)

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **_then you'll create a counterfeit photos about that, Hiruma ==(_Lalu kau akan membuat foto palsu tentang itu, Hiruma ==)

**Sena Kobayakawa: **emm, this is a pen.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **apanya yang pulpen Sena?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **mukyaaaa, plis dong jangan tulis huruf alien di sini #_#

**Sakuraba Haruto: **kalo nggak ngerti pake Google Translate aja Monta. Ato terjemahin manual pake kamus. Ha ha.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **akhirnya kalian kembali == Sial!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **emm, etoo. I'm trying to speak English. Hahaha.

**Anezaki Mamori: **Sena hebaaaattt..XD

**Kaitani Riku: **sumpah, gue benci banget sama Hiruma. Kenapa profpic sama _wallpaper_ facebookku diganti?==

**Jyuumounjie: **bwahahaha! Profpic-nya kotoran anjing. _Wallpaper_nya si Cerberus yang pamer pantat. Wakakakakak.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Riku, diganti aja lagi.

**Kaitani Riku: **gak bisa Sena. Katanya _cannot change the object_. T.T

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **tapi kreatif itu. Kok bisa pas pantat anjingnya di atas profpic. Itu jadi keliatan profpic sama _wallpaper_nya nyambung. Hahahaha.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **benar juga kata Panther. Bener-bener kayak Cerberus lagi buang kotoran di facebooknya Riku.

**Kaitani Riku: **memalukan T.T

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **tenanglah Riku.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke.

**Simple Clifford: **memuakkan sekali cara orang Jepang bercanda.

**Kaitani Riku: **jangan 'kekekeke' doang!== Balikin ke semula!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **ini bukan bercanda, ini peneroran, hidung pensil sialan!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hidung pensil sialan, kasihan sekali dipanggil begitu ==

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **hidung pensil. Awkwkwkwk.

**Simple Clifford: **ANEH!

**Simple Clifford: **GRUP SAMPAH!

**Simple Clifford: **AKU SERIUS BILANG KALIAN BODOH DAN SINTIGN!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **saking semangatnya jadi bilang 'sintign'

**Sena Kobayakawa: **jangan ada berantem dong.

**Simple Clifford: **GRUP BODOH!

**Jyuumounjie: **ORAAAA! Orang Amerika ngajak perang! Hiruma! Banned dia dari grup ini!

**Kaitani Riku: **lihat di daftar _chat_, Hiruma offline.

**Mr. Don User: **apa sih yang dilakukan Clifford? Nggak biasanya dia perang dengan kata.

**Simple Clifford: **BERAPA KALI PUN TANDING AMERIKA YANG BAKAL MENANG!

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, silau. Kenapa sengaja pakai huruf latin?

**Simple Clifford: **TERUTAMA SI RAMBUT MERAH KACAMATA JELEK ITU! PECUNDANG KICKER YANG NGGAK BISA NENDANG! FUFUFUFU!

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **HENTIKAN! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA KICK! OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!

**Bud Walker: **Clifford, ada apa denganmu? Kau kan nggak pernah kehabisan obat ==

**Simple Clifford: **JEPANG CUMA BISA MENIRU! KARTUN AMERIKA DITIRU! BUDAYA CHINA DITIRU! SEMUANYA NIRU! SAMPAH!

**Simple Clifford: **diam saja kau BUG WALKER! (Bug=hama, Walker=pejalan kaki, terjemahin sendiri XD)

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **temen sendiri jangan dikatain dong, Bud =0=

Clifford juga, ngejek temen sendiri.==

**Kuroki Koji: **BUNUH PENJAJAHAN!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **TERSULUT! AKU TERSULUT! BERANINYA NGATAIN JEPANG KAYAK GITU! BRENG**K! F**K! SH*T LAH KAU! SINI LO KALO EMANG JANTAN!

**Anezaki Mamori: **kenapa tiba-tiba Monta pinter bahasa Inggris kasar?==

**Simple Clifford: **GUE JANTAN! DAN LO MONYET JANTAN! HAHAHAHA.

**Jyuumounjie: **HAJAR! TIGA SODARA BRANDAL! HAJAR AMERIKA!

**Kuroki Koji: **ORAAAAA!

**Togano Shozo: **KAMEHAMEEE-HAAAAA!

**Simple Clifford: **SAMPAH CUMA BISA NGOMONG!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **tunggu, Kamehameha kan punya Ikkyu.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **== Sun Goku.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **LO YANG NGOMONG DOANG!

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, yang terjadi tidak seperti yang terlihat.

**Banba Sphinx: **sungguh, sakit mata liat _capslock_ jebol semua. ==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **hentikan.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **apa maksudnya Akaba?

**Mizumizu Machi: **kayaknya seru, boleh ikutan nggak ya? :3

**Simple Clifford: **SAMPAH DUNIA! INTROVERT! PERVERT! DAN VERT-VERT LAINNYA!

**Mr. Don User: **TOLONG BACA!

Terima kasih.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Mr. Don ngapain?==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **ini ada kata-kata bahaya untuk 15 tahun ke bawah lagi.==

**Mr. Don User: **sorry, tadi yang ter_copy_ di _google translate _cuma sebagian.

TOLONG BACA!

Itu bukanlah Clifford, melainkan Hiruma! Hiruma meng_hack_ akun Clifford dan memprovokasi kalian agar perang dengan Amerika. Kalau tidak percaya coba saja periksa IP _address_ Clifford yang sekarang dan bandingkan dengan IP _address_ Hiruma!

Terima kasih.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **oh, itu maksud Mr. Don. Tapi bagian belakang kalimatnya, itu apa?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, aku sudah coba memperingati kalian. Sebagian masih ragu.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Sena Kobayakawa: entah, tapi itu artinya Clifford bukanlah Hiruma.

**Reiji Marco: **wah, virus yang kumasukan terhapus menurutku. Hiruma hebat juga.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apanya yang hebat bulu mata sialan? Gue jadi _install _ulang laptop gue dan semua virus hilang beserta data-data gue!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kalo gitu, masukin virus lagi Marco.

**Reiji Marco: **tidak bisa sekarang, aku ngantuk. Ja~

**Simple Clifford: **KEKEKEKEKE! SAMPAH SEMUA!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **sudah ketahuan ==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **sudah malam, tidur sana. Atau kupanggil Ishimaru biar nggak ada yang posting lagi.

**Ishimaru Tetsuo: **=0=

**+To Be Continued+**

Kekekeke. Nantikan chapter depan karena di bakal ada orang baru yang bakal jadi bintang di AFPC! Siapakah dia? Shin? Tatanka? Kid? Pak Oberman? Cheerleader? Atau…

Mind to review?XD


	7. Chapter 7

Lupa ngasih tahu, kalo nama-nama obat alergi serbuk bunga 100% NGARANG! Kekekeke. Jangan dipercaya

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

**.**

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

20879 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **damainya~

**Sanzo Hihihi: **sedamai cintaku kepadamu ^_~

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Ihhhh, MENJIJIKKAN!

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **sudah, sudah, makan dulu sana ==

**Agon Kongou: **malu banget kelompok hebat kayak kelompok gue punya banci kayak Sanzo ==

**Sanzo Hihihi: **ada mie ayam special tuh ^_~

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **+kabur sarapan+

.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **nggak pernah tidur nyenyak lagi T.T

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **selamat malam kak Sakuraba.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **hahaha, susah ya jadi model sekaligus pemain Amefuto. Jadi kurang tidur.

**Ishimaru Tetsuo: **aku juga pemain Amefuto sekaligus pemain lompat galah..

**Makoto Otawara: **memang jadinya anemia… Bahahaha..

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **yang bener kak Sakuraba jadi amnesia ==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Waaaaa! Otawara itu Otawara yang suka buka celana bukan? Itu beneran Otawara ato jangan-jangan kak Sakuraba becanda lagi?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **sadarnya belakangan == hahahaha

**Sakuraba Haruto: **yang bener insomnia == Lagipula aku nggak memalsukan akun lagi, sudah kapok waktu memalsukan akun Shin itu.

**Yamato Takeru: **hahahaha…

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kenapa Yamato?

**Makoto Otawara: **apa pun itu Sakuraba tetap Lucifer Ojo. Bahahaha.

**Honjo Taka: **emm, Yamato kenapa? ==

**Yamato Takeru: **nggak ada apa-apa Sena, Taka. Memangnya orang ketawa pasti ada apa-apanya?

**Kaitani Riku: **Yamato Takeru: jelas ada apa-apanya. Kalo nggak berarti kelainan jiwa.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **yang benar receiver, bukan Lucifer. Lagipula apa hubungannya?==

**Reiji Marco: **Sakuraba Haruto: kau salah curhat ke sini menurutku. Kau malah nambah masalah sendiri.

**Yamato Takeru: **kata-katamu langsung 'jleb', Riku.

**Honjo Taka: **maksudnya langsung masuk ke hatimu ya, Yamato? Ada gosip nih.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **we making trouble and we are proud.. Wkakakak.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **waw, Monta bahasa Inggris.

**Bud Walker: **itu salah. Yang benar "we're trouble maker and we proud".

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ini bahasa Inggrisnya Jepang! Itu bahasa Inggrisnya Amerika. Beda Negara beda tipe dong.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Monta pintar mengelak ya ==

**Honjo Taka: **seru ya, Kanto punya pelawak kayak Otawara. Di Kansai orangnya tipe Yamato, Heracles, Agon.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Otawara bukan pelawak ==

**Ichiro Takami: **dia idiot.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **== iya, sih, Otawara nggak bakal tersinggung dikatain idiot.

**Makoto Otawara: **dikatain isi pot? Hohoho.

**Honjo Taka: **mungkin kata Takami benar == *merujuk pada posting sebelumnya*

**Togano Shozo: **tadi aku ngambar muka-muka pemain Amefuto Jepang. Aku baru ketemu mereka beberapa kali sih, terus jarang ada kontak mata dengan pemain. Tapi aku baru sadar, rambut Akaba kok kayak kaki laba-laba ya?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kayaknya ada yang terlupakan. Apa ya?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **sadarnya lamaaaaa banget. Ada Ishimaru di postingan sebelum Otawara ==

**Ichiro Takami: **hati-hati Sakuraba. Bisa-bisa kulaporkan kau sama Shin, kalau kau selingkuh sama Ishimaru.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **wkakakakak! Yang benar? Mana gambarmu Togano?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **berhenti bicara begitu sama juniormu, kak Takami ==

**Yamato Takeru: **…

**Togano Shozo has upload a picture**

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **benar juga! Itu mirip Akaba, rambutnya emang kayak kaki laba-laba. Wkwkwkwkwk.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **bukan, Togano gambar rambutnya terlalu kaku. Rambut Akaba nggak separah gambaran Togano ==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **rambutnya Akaba tidak terlalu ditekuk seperti itu. Memang beberapa bagian rambutnya tertekuk, tapi nggak semua. Jadi kayak sarang laba-laba ==

**Yamato Takeru: **kenapa gambarku yang seperti waktu ditembak Hiruma?=.=

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **bwahahahaha, Hiruma pernah nembak Yamato! Bwakakakakak!

**Makoto Otawara: **pernah nembok Yamato?:3

**Sakuraba Haruto: **nembok?== itu beda, Otawara.

**Honjo Taka: **…

**Yamato Takeru: **maksudnya waktu ditembak pake senjatanya Hiruma, yang katanya aku jadi mirip bangsawan zaman dulu. Bukan dalam makna yang seperti itu. ==

**Honjo Taka: **….

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ehem, Kakei memperhatikan rambut Akaba rupanya. Hahahaha.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **ciiiieeee~

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **itu kan kau juga memperhatikannya Sena!== Berhenti, kak Kobanzame!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **gosip baru: Yamato pernah ditembak Hiruma. Wkwkwkwk.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **berhenti menggoda Yamato, Monta == Mending godain Akakei XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Sakuraba-san lebih parah ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Kakei: aku kan pernah berhadapan langsung, pernah bertanding langsung dengan Akaba, jadi wajar tahu. Kalau kau? Mungkin saja di suatu tempat kalian pernah 'bertanding'. Kekekeke.

**Anezaki Mamori: **jangan ketawa gitu Sena!== Rasanya ingat mimpi buruk.

**Honjo Taka: **…

**Akaba Hayato: **jadi di sini ada dua gosip yang sedang berjalan bersama: HirumaYamato dan YamatoTaka?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **yang benar Akakei ==

**Honjo Taka: **kenapa ada YamatoTaka?==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **habis Taka posting '…..' terus. Lagi galau kan karena pernyataan Yamato? Hahahaha.

**Akaba Hayato: **sudah dijelaskan di atas.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **sudah, sudah, ganti topic dulu sana. ==

**Bud Walker: **seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, ayo ganti topic tentang cewek Jepang.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **aku kesal jadinya.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **namaku Sakuraba, jangan dipotong dong.

**Bud Walker: **lebih cantik nama Sakura. Lagipula orang Jepang juga suka memotong bahasa Inggris dan menggunakannya.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **tapi nama orang jangan dipotong. Memang kau mau hatimu dipotong?==

**Bud Walker: **hati kan bisa tumbuh lagi kalau dipotong setengahnya :siul

**Sena Kobayakawa: **tebak orang dari ciri-ciri yang diberikan yuk.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **yang benar?o.O

**Bud Walker: **apa lagi kalau hatiku untuk seorang perempuan manis.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ayookk! Aku pertama! 1. Pacarnya Kakei!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **==

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **Akaba Hayato! Gitu kan? Hahaha.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **baru satu clue. Wah. Sekarang aku ya. 1. Berambut coklat.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **== Sial, sial!

Sakuraba: Sena Kobayakawa?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **aku kah?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **bukan. 2. Kaisar.

**Honjo Taka: **Yamato Takeru.

**Prince Taki Natsuhiko: **kalo kaisar sih aku. Aha-ha!

**Jyuumounjie: **Sena juga kaisar lo. Kaisar dari Dunia Kurcaci. Hahahaha.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **-_-

**Sakuraba Haruto: **yang benar Yamato.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **1. Sisir.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **itu pasti Kotaro.

**Onihei Deers: **gampang banget ketahuan.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh. 1. Aliran musik yang indah.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **itu baru susah ==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Kakei!

**Bud Walker: **aliran musik yang indah itu rock! Yeaahh!

**Suzuna Taki: ==**

**Akaba Hayato: **salah. 2. Yunani.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **tuh kan, salah satu dewa Yunani kan Poseidon! Kalo bukan Kakei, masa Mizumachi?==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **aneh dong ==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, benar.

**Jyuumounjie: **hah? Benar?== Ada apa ini? Kakei milih Kotaro, Akaba milih Mizumachi. Ada yang mencurigakan menurutku.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ohh, benar. Akaba kan tertarik sama orang-orang bersemangat yang aneh kayak Mizumachi. ==

**Mizumizu Machi: **hahhh?:3

**Makoto Otawara: **bahahahaha.

**Ishimaru Tetsuo: **1. Pendek.

**Jyuumounjie: **1. Jenius.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **yang jenius? Yang lebih goblok banyak ==

**Rikiya Gaou: **jawabannya Marco.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kak Hiruma dong!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **bukannya Ishimaru duluan yang posting?== Kenapa yang dipakai punya Jumonji dulu?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ohh, maaf. Pendek? Yang lebih tinggi banyak..

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Sena kayaknya lagi ngiklan ==

**Jyuumounjie: **salah. 2. Perfect player.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Seijuro Shin.

**Jyuumounjie: **benar!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kalian tahu, gue udah jadian sama Mamori! Kekekeke.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **benarkah?==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh,

**Sakuraba Haruto: **wah, semoga saja kau bisa dikontrol Mamori ya.

**Bud Walker: **Mamori? Gadis berambut pendek berpinggul bagus itu? Yah…

**Anezaki Mamori: **^^,

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hentikan kegilaan iniiiiii! Mukyaaa~ T_T Jangan bercanda!

**Suzuna Taki: **Monta stress.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh,

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **apa sih, fah-fuh-fah-fuh mulu. Kalo cemburu bilang aja == Nggak smart.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, bukan. Aku curiga pasti ada apa-apanya. Hiruma tidak mungkin bisa pacaran.

**Ichiro Takami: **mungkin saja. Dia kan manusia juga.==

**Jeremy Watt: **ada yang tau cara _download _video di Youtube gak? Yang gampang. Please help me~

**Mizumizu Machi: **nahaa, kalau gitu Kakei kapan nyusulnya? :3

**Yamato Takeru: **tunggu, apa perlu dirayakan pesta?

Jeremy Watt: cek PM.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **nyusul ke mana, Mizumachi?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **Jeremy Watt: katanya download pake internet. Akaba yang bilang dulu.

**Yamato Takeru: **hah? Jelas download pake internet ==

**Akaba Hayato: **dulu aku bilang gitu karena kau nggak paham-paham, Kotaro. Cara itu tidak berlaku untuk idiot lainnya.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **sialaaaann! Nggak smart kau Akaba! Aku akan balas kau!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **tiiiiidaaaaakkkk!

**Jeremy Watt: **Akaba Hayato: maksudmu 'idiot lainnya' itu aku?==

**Anezaki Mamori: **Monta kenapa?

**Mizumizu Machi: **Kakei ShunPoseidon: ke mana? Ke pelaminan. Wkwkwkwk :3

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, kalian tertipu oleh seseorang yang ada di balik komputer ber_username_ Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi.

**Akaba Hayato's posting has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **cihh, nggak percaya gue pacaran sama Mamori? Tanya aja orangnya, ya kan Honey?^^

**Anezaki Mamori: **iya, say ^^

**Yukimitsu Manabu: **pasangan jenius.

**Kaitani Riku: **== nggak mungkin. Kukira tidak ada yang lebih mustahil dari mesin waktu, ternyata ada.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, kalian tertipu oleh seseorang yang ada di balik komputer ber_username_ Anezaki Mamori.

**Akaba Hayato's posting has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **aku agak aneh mendengar kabar gembira ini.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **jadi menurut Kid ini kabar gembira?T.T

**Hiruma Youichi: **bulu mata sialan! Di mana dia? Beraninya main hacking dan reset passwordku!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **jadi dia Hiruma yang asli? Menyenangkan sekali mengetahuinya. Mukyaaa.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **beraninya bikin akun duplikatku dan BERBOHONG! KAU PASTI SI BULU MATA SIALAN! Memanfaatkan momen bahagia!

**Jyuumounjie: **saatnya kuis gembira! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **bilang aja kamu nggak tahu ada apa ==

**Reiji Marco: **hentikan Hiruma. Tidak smart menurutku.

**Ichiro Takami: **menurutku begini: Marco meng_hack _akun Hiruma, kemudian Hiruma memakai akun lainnya untuk ke sini. Kemudian akun Marco yang di atas, di_hack _Kotaro Sasaki.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **kenapa aku? Mentang-mentang dia pakai kata-kata 'smart'. ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kalo gitu, berikan saja pertanyaan pada kedua Hiruma. Mana Hiruma yang asli.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **benar! Pertama, apa julukan Hiruma untuk Taki?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Idiot sialan! Jenggot kambing sialan!

**Hiruma Youichi: **Idiot sialan! Jenggot kambing sialan!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **== semua orang tau itu. Yang susah aja, siapa nama ayah Hiruma?

**Hiruma Youichi: **Yuuya Hiruma!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Yuuya Hiruma!

**Kaitani Riku: **beda postingan mereka cuma '_few second'_

**Sakuraba Haruto: **aku sendiri nggak tahu jawabannya ==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **siapa nama anak Cerberus?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **nikah aja belom apa lagi punya anak!

**Hiruma Youichi: **nikah aja belom apa lagi punya anak!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **jangan ikutan lo bulu mata sialan!

**Hiruma Youichi: **jangan ikutan lo bulu mata sialan!

**Reiji Marco: **hentikan Hiruma. Jangan bawa-bawa namaku.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **permainan apa sih yang kau rencanakan?

**Hiruma Youichi: **permainan apa sih yang kau rencanakan?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== aku yakin seseorang di sana pasti sedang tertawa melihat permainannya sendiri.

**Simple Clifford: **orang yang namanya Hiruma itu suka cari sensasi ya.

**Rikiya Gaou: **Marco? Dia kena masalah?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **iyaa! Aku yakin itu Marco! Nggak mungkin Hiruma sungguhan pacaran sama Mamori.

**Bud Walker: **kalau begitu kejadiannya, bagus dong.

**Reiji Marco: **sungguh itu bukan aku.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **yang kayak begini sih Akaba bisa cari tahu.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon's posting has been deleted by Kakei ShunPoseidon**

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **biar dihapus, aku liat tadi kalo Kakei berharap sama Akaba. Hihihi.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **benar, mungkin Akaba tahu.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Kak Kobanzame lihat. Sena juga lihat?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **sialan, susah banget _hacking _si bulu mata sialan. Kekekeke.

**Hiruma Youichi: **kau yang bulu mata sialan! Kembalikan akunku, sialan!

**Kisaragi: **+_+

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **Kisaragi kenapa?==

**Hiruma Youichi: **dasar bulu mata sialan!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **tiba-tiba matanya Kisaragi berkilau lihat Hiruma. XD

**Sakuraba Haruto: **sebaiknya itu Marco. Kalau tidak, bakal banyak teriakan-teriakan aneh. Seperti di hutan.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **Marco, jangan becanda kayak gitu dong. Kamu bikin cowok jadi nggak bisa berharap.

**Ichiro Takami: **aku curiga Hiruma di balik semua ini. Mungkin juga ada campur tangan Marco. Mungkin sama Kotaro.

**Reiji Marco: **==

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **udah kubilang jangan bawa-bawa gue! Nggak smart kau _quarterback _Ojo!

**Akaba Hayato:** fuh.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **kayaknya perang dingin antara Marco dan Hiruma sedang berlangsung.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **sudah, kita sudahi saja permainan ini. Ini gue, Youichi. Yang Hiruma Youichi juga gue. Marco ngamuk, dia nyerang gue terus dari tadi. _Hacking_annya parah, dia udah kayak kerasukan setan tuh. Sudah, selesai dong Marco. Kau ganas sekali ==

**Jyuumounjie: **tumben gue liat Hiruma memohon sama orang.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **itu bukan permohonan, Samurai Sialan!

**Reiji Marco: **aku sedang kesal. Jangan malah memperlihatkan sasaran untuk pelampiasan.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kesal kenapa Marco?

**Reiji Marco: **sesuatu, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu Sena.

**Mizumizu Machi: **wah wah

**Suzuna Taki: **3 Word Story yukk! Tentang Marco yang lagi kesal. XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hahaha. Gue duluan deh. Kayaknya game yang gue cetuskan populer ya..XD

Marco memaki kasar…

**Suzuna Taki: **pada laptopnya yang…

**Wakana Ojo WhiteKnight: **menampilkan profil Hiruma.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Marco tidak tahu…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **bahwa Hiruma sebenarnya…

**Sanzo Hihihi: **naksir sama Marco. XD

**Kaitani Riku: **loh, permainannya sudah selesai? Itu setengah jam yang lalu.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **rasain kalian! Kekekeke. Emang enak kena _hack _dua kali? Yang pertama sama gue, yang kedua Marco. Kekekeke.

**Reiji Marco: **aku sedang kesal. Itu bukan mainan anak-anak seperti _freeze_. Aku memasukkan virus ke komputer kalian. Itu virut, kalian tidak akan bisa beraktivitas dengan komputer itu karena ada virut di sana, menurutku.

**Kaitani Riku: **baik sekali sudah dijelaskan. Tapi maksudmu 'virus' kan? Virut?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, virut itu nama virus.

**Kaitani Riku: **huh, sukur aku datang terlambat. Jika tidak, aku bakal ikut permainan membahayakan itu.

**Anezaki Mamori: **MARCOOO! Kenapa lakukan itu pada Sena! Balikin! Balikin ke semula.

**Reiji Marco: **bawa saja ke tukang servis. Kalau mau diperbaiki harus berhadapan langsung dengan komputer. Itu hanya peringatan menurutku.

**Anezaki Mamori: **T.T

**Reiji Marco: **sial, jangan pasang emot gitu dong.

**Anezaki Mamori: **benerin!T_T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Dia nangis tuh, Marco. Tanggung jawab! Kekekeke.

**Reiji Marco: **jangan. Nangis. Menyusahkan menurutku.

**Anezaki Mamori: **aku nangis beneran di depan laptop. Benerin komputernya Sena. T_T Soalnya dia bilang baru dapet _game _baru dan seneng banget. T.T

**Reiji Marco: **kalau tidak diam, kumasukin virus ke laptopmu juga.

**Anezaki Mamori: **T_T

**Anezaki Mamori: **T.T

**Anezaki Mamori: **T_T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **hentikaaaann! Biar gue yang benerin komputernya Sena besokk!==

**Anezaki Mamori: **beneran? :)

**Reiji Marco: **kenapa Hiruma? Kau lemah sama tangisannya Mamori ya?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bukan gitu, bulu mata sialan! Gue nggak mau dia bikin spam di grup gue!

**Anezaki Mamori: **sudah, diam saja kau Marco, kalau tidak mau bantu jangan hasut Hiruma.

**Reiji Marco: **tapi Hiruma, kau ingat janjimu sepulang sekolah besok kan?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **oh, tidak besok. Jadwalku penuh untuk besok.

**Anezaki Mamori: **T.T

**+To Be Continued+**

Ngebosenin nggak ya? Soalnya ngomongin _hack-hack _mulu. Wkwkwk. Enaknya chapter depan ada pair siapa ya? Mungkin reader bosen sama Akakei. Soalnya saya nggak ada feel sama pair lain. Jiaah. Makanya minta saran ama reader. XD

Terus, di facebook aslinya kan nggak pernah ada peringatan '**your posting has been deleted by administrator**'. Tapi karena di sini nggak keliatan kalo postingannya dihapus, jadi author cuma nambah keterangan aja

Oh, iya. Gomen yang reviewnya nggak dibales. Soalnya author baca review di hape, balesnya di kompi. Tapi jadi bingung dan lupa mana review yang udah dibales. Ntar bales dua kali malah dianggep spam. Pokoknya makasih buat You all my spirit dah. Wkwkwkw.

Mind to RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

****Maaf, yang sebelumnya kurang rapi, ada beberapa kata yang dipotong FFn entah karena apa. == Jadi diedit lagi deh. Enjoy ya!

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

**.**

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

20879 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Hentikan basa-basi dan langsung hancurkan di tempat! Ya-haa-

**Post**

**Sena Kobayakawa: **penemu mesin uap siapa? Ada PR nih, tapi nggak ada jawabannya.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **yaiyalah nggak ada jawabannya, kalo ada ngapain dikasih soalnya ==

**Suzuna Taki: **tapi biasanya Deimon kan iseng dan paling beda dari sekolah lain. Hahahaha.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **bukan, bukan gitu maksudnya. Nggak ada jawabannya di buku mana pun yang kupunya.

**Anezaki Mamori: **kalo Sena nyarinya di komik sih mana ada. XD

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, kalau sempat buka facebook, kenapa tidak cari jawabannya di google, Sena? Kau aneh.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Anezaki Mamori: nggak, kak Mamo. Sena carinya di buku Ekonomi ==

Akaba Hayato: OOOHHH! Ide bagus. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa belakangan ini Akaba nggak pake bahasa musik lagi?o.O

**Anezaki Mamori: **Sena-chan, kamu ini bercanda. Mesin uap di Ekonomi ==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, jadi kau rindu dengan bahasaku yang harmonis dan merdu, Sena?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **penemu mesin uap itu Jeremy Watt. Kekekekekeke.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **itu anggota Nasa Aliens ==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **yang bener James Watt ==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, yang benar James Watt.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **ciiieeee +bangkit dari tidur+ kompak banget Akaba sama Kakei. Kayaknya ada kontak batin nih. XD

**Sena Kobayakawa: **bukannya kangen sama bahasa anehnya Akaba.==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Oh, jadi James Watt ya. Apa dia bapaknya Jeremy Watt?XD

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **sudahlah, bosen sama kalian. Kalo gitu aku nggak bakal online sebulan!==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **jangan dong Kakei. Ntar Akaba kangen loh. Wkwkwkwk.

**Yamato Takeru: **kalo gitu, Kakei sama aku aja. Hahaha.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **jangan ngambek dong Kakei. Cuma bercandaan :3

**Akaba Hayato: **kenapa kau menanggapinya sebegitu serius? Mereka cuma bercanda. Take it easy, Kakei.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Yamato Takeru: *blushing* jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau pikir kalau aku nggak mau sama Akaba mungkin mau sama kamu, Yamato? =_=

Akaba Hayato: =_= mana bisa aku sesantai itu saat mereka mengata-ngataiku.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuhuhuhu.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **tumben, biasanya 'fuh' nggak pernah ditambah yang lain, apalagi tawa aneh gitu. XD

**Heracles Hera Kureji: **fuhihihihi. Yamato mencurigakan. Kubilang Taka nih.

**Yamato Takeru: **jangan bilang ke Taka dong kalo gue ngerayu Kakei. Hihihi.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **bales dong, Akaba! Masa diem aja Kakei digoda Yamato.

**Honjou Taka: **hentikan, Yamato ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ciiiieeee, Taka cemburuuuuu.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **omong-omong, si Jeremy Watt nggak kelihatan lagi.

**Yamato Takeru: **nggak masalah Taka. Tenang aja, kau yang pertama kok. Hahaha.

**Honjou Taka: **Sena Kobayakawa: bukan cemburu, maksudku nyuruh Yamato berhenti bicara seperti aku akan peduli kalo dia ngerayu Kakei.

Yamato Takeru: diam kau!==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kayaknya Yamato sedang dalam mood bercanda ya.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **== kenapa Sena bilang Yamato bercanda? Kau nggak berharap dia serius ya?

**Yamato Takeru: **Kakei, aku cuma bercanda. Taka, bercanda. Semuanya, bercanda ==

**Honjou Taka: **==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kubilang kan. ==

**Shin Seijuro: **hai.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **sudah cukup. Kak Sakuraba bercanda mulu ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **itu Shin betulan, Monyet Sialan!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **nggak mungkiiiinnn!

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **O.O? Heeeeehhh?

**Makoto Otawara: **Nishishishishinishin, shin,

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Makoto maksudnya apa?=_=

**Mizumizu Machi: **O_O?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: ***shiver*

**Yamato Takeru: **kenapa? Memangnya Seijuro gaptek?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **bukan. Aneh saja melihat Shin-san yang mahir membuat mesin terbakar, tiba-tiba muncul di facebook.

**Honjou Taka: **merusak maksudnya?==

**Shin Seijuro: **sesuatu terjadi.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **dulu kak Hiruma bilang kan kalo Shin bisa FBan, kak Hiruma puasa mengancam?XD

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tunggu, aku masih penasaran. Kok bisa Shin pakai internet?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hihihi.

**Ichiro Takami: **Sakuraba beliin Shin laptop khusus yang baru dirilis T*sh*ba. Katanya laptop untuk atlit, tahan banting, tahan air, tahan rusak dan sudah uji ketahanan dengan kekerasan parah beberapa kali. Harganya mahal sih, tapi mungkin buat Sakuraba yang model nggak masalah. Pakai garansi juga.

**Kurita Ryokan: **waaaw! Kereen! Shin bisa FBan! Keren!

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **waah, hai Shin! Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa.

**Shin Seijuro: **baik-biak.

**Shin Seijuro: **maksudku baik-baik.

**Mizumizu Machi: **bisa tahan air? Berarti kalo aku pakai laptopnya sambil berenang nggak masalah kan?:3

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Mizumizu Machi: ngapain kau? Kalo berenang ya berenang aja selesaiin. Memangnya kamu mau hidup di bawah air?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **waaah, gimana kak Hiruma? Puasa mengancamnya jadi kan?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Toshiba sialan!O_O!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **sudah sengaja disensor sama kak Takami, biar nggak dibilang promosi ==

**Ichiro Takami: **==

**Mizumizu Machi: **gitu kan. Poseidon kan bikin istana di bawah air :3

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **bedakan Dewa Poseidon dengan team Poseidon ==

**Shin Seijuro: **aku masih kesulitan mengetik. Hahaha.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **O.O Shin-san ketawa?0.0?

**Shin Seijuro: **Sakuraba bilang, kalau ada hal lucu dan konyol, ketik saja 'hahaha' mereka akan mengerti.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **== kak Sakuraba ngajarin Shin sampai cara ketawa?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **habis, kupikir Shin nggak akan tau caranya ketawa. XD

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **kalau ada Shin, bagaimana kalau kupanggil Tetsuma? Mungkin mereka bisa berbagi sebagai sesama pengguna baru.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **mereka kayaknya nggak bakal nyambung. Haha.

**Shin Seijuro: **apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Berbincang?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **nge-game dong! Tapi game yang agak berbahaya.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== jangan lagi, plis. Sukur kak Hiruma berbaik hati memperbaiki semua hasil kerjaan Marco.

**Shin Seijuro: **berbahaya? Seperti apa? Sepertinya menarik kalau sampai membuat Marco melakukan sesuatu.

**Suzuna Taki: **coba saja lagi. Tapi jangan orang-orang mengerikan seperti _hacker_ mengerikan itu XD

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Shin saja bagaimana? Dia kan nggak mungkin _hacking_.XD

**Shin Seijuro: **apa Sena?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ide bagus!XD Aku duluan!

Shin di depan laptop…

**Suzuna Taki: **sedang mengamati permainan… *plis jangan berkaitan dengan Mereka-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut*

**Sena Kobayakawa: **yang dimulai Monta.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Walau tak mengerti…

**Shin Seijuro: **?

**Mizumizu Machi: **Shin mencoba untuk…

**Sanzo Hihihi: **menemukan pacarnya bernama… XD

**Akaba Hayato: **Sakuraba Haruto sang…

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **receiver dari Ojo.

**Shin Seijuro: **==" Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kenapa masing-masing posting sepertinya berkaitan?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **aku emang nggak bisa _hacking_. Mentang-mentang begitu, kalian bisa seenaknya membuat cerita seperti para fujoshi ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **okee, damai aja. Selesai.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **kenapa Sena? Kau lemah sama orang ngambek ya?==

**Suzuna Taki: **Akaba, kau pernah marah nggak? Kayaknya pembawaanmu santai banget.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **dia pernah benar-benar marah dan menonjokku. Sial, masih kesal sampai sekarang.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **bukan gitu, Monta. Kasian kak Sakuraba dan kak Shin XD

**Sena Kobayakawa: **hah? Yang benar?O_O Akaba?

**Akaba Hayato: **masalahnya karena gitarku tergores oleh sisir yang diacungkan Kotaro. Fuh.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hanya itu? Hanyaaaa ituuuu?==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kau juga pernah memukulku hanya karena _glove_ dari Masaru Honjo, Monta ==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **tapi, tapi untuk teman yang sudah selama 2 tahun. Sudah melewati ini-itu dan sebagainya dalam kehidupan sekolah maupun pertandingan lapangan == Lagipula, gitar tergores kan masih bisa diperbaiki. _Glove_ku tidak ==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, siapa teman siapa maksudmu?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **dasar nggak smart!+ludah-ludah+

**Mr. Don: **hei, sekarang hari Miku sedunia ya?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Kau mau apa? Mau ke Jepang dan mencari Miku, memberi selamat dengan kecupan, terus mengajaknya ke Amerika? Kekekekeke.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **nggak mungkin bisa == Miku Hatsune kan cuma character nggak nyata.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **sadar nggak, kalo kita juga karakter nggak nyata? Hahaha.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== kita kan nyata di dunia kita sendiri. Kalo di dunia lainnya kita jelas hanya khayalan XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **iya, benar. Tapi aku lebih suka sama Luka Megurine. Warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. *blushing*

**Sakuraba Haruto: **siapa Monta? Akaba?XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **bukaaaannn!==

**Kaitani Riku: **maksudnya kak Mamo ==

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **nggak cocok, Monta sama Akaba. Akaba kan sama Kakei ==

**Akaba Hayato: **Luka Megurine lumayan. Suaranya senada dengan gitarku.

**Mizumizu Machi: **haaah? :3

**Suzuna Taki: **jangan samain Vocaloid sama gitar dong ==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **bisakah seseorang menjelaskan siapa itu Miku Hatsune? Luka Megunire? Volacoid?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ejaan yang bener cuma Miku Hatsune == hahaha.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **jawab dong Sena.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Miku Hatsune dan Luka Megurine itu nama penyanyi Vocaloid (bukan Volacoid). Vocaloid itu software buatan Yamaha yang bisa menghasilkan suara manusia dan akhirnya bisa menyanyi.

**Jeremy Watt: **O.O Aku baru tahu ada yang begituan. Kukira cuma _google translate_ aja yang bisa membaca tulisan. Yang ini sampai menyanyi?

**Shin Seijuro: **apa maksudnya? Software?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Tanya saja sama si receiver Ojo sialan itu.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **susah jelasinnya. Tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri nggak tahu arti software itu apa. Cuma tahu software itu apa, tapi kalo ditanya apa itu software, aku nggak bisa jawab.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **maksud kak Sakuraba apa? Lagian, software itu apa sih?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kenapa jadi perkumpulan para idiot sih di sini?== Kakei, jelaskan. Kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau yang pertama kali membuat mereka bertanya tentang software.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **== Software itu perangkat lunak.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **apa itu? Pakai bahasa yang biasa dong.O_O

**Makoto Otawara: **bahahaha. Berangkat lubak?

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **== Berangkat lubak?== Ngelawak dia.

**Simple Clifford: **software itu program yang digunakan manusia untuk memroses komputer, yang menghubungkan antara manusia dengan komputer. Contoh software itu game, Opera Browser, Internet Explorer, Microsoft Word, dll.

**Reiji Marco: **penjelasan Clifford pasti tidak mereka mengerti, menurutku.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **sudahlah, anggap kami sudah mengerti XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **hmmmm.

**Mizumizu Machi: **?:3

**Jyuumounjie: **mereka memang tidak mengerti.==

**Akaba Hayato: **lupakan saja kalau tidak tau. Bisa-bisa otak kalian meledak karena _overload_.

**Shin Seijuro: **overload itu apa?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **overload?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **naaah! Overload itu pasti kalo main game, terus kalah. Ya kan, ya kan?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **itu _game over_ bukan? Jauh banget artinya sama _overload_ ==

**Akaba Hayato: **lupakan saja.

**Reiji Marco: **idiot juga ada batasnya =_=

**Sakuraba Haruto: **== Bapa yang di surga, kami datang ke hadapanmu, untuk memohon demi segala yang kami punya, kami berharap agar jangan diadakan keidiotan di dunia, agar kami boleh memiliki pikiran sedikit saja. Supaya tidak menjadi idiot yang goblok, yang bisanya hanya ba-bi-bu-beo. Amen.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **diadakan? Demi segala? Mukyaaaa, kalo ngomong yang simple dong kak Sakuraba, langsung saja ke pokoknya. Lagi pula siapa 'Bapa' itu?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== kenapa nyindirnya sopan begitu? Kak Sakuraba Kristen?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, otaknya Sena setingkat di atas Monta. Tapi kenapa bisa mengerti doa begitu? Kau kan di kelompok setan? Nggak ada Tuhan sama sekali! Sekolah Deimon adalah AREA BEBAS TUHAN! Kuhukum kau, Sena, karena tahu doa Kristen!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **T_T maaf.

**Reiji Marco: **'Area bebas Tuhan'? Ada-ada saja kau. Itu berlebihan menurutku. Atheismu parah, Hiruma.

**Shin Seijuro:** huh? Kurasa kita sepakat untuk satu hal ini, soal 'area bebas Tuhan'. Area itu tidak hanya di Deimon saja, kebanyakan orang Jepang Atheis.

**Mizumizu Machi: **apa itu Atheis?

**Rikiya Gaou: **apa Atheis kuat?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **IDIOT BANGET KALIAAAANNN!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Atheis itu orang nggak beragama. Atheis yang kuat, kayak Kakei mungkin XD

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, Kakei Kristen.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tidak usah kau yang menjawabnya Akaba!

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **Agon Atheis. Dia kuat lho.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **KAKEI SAMA AKABA SATU GEREJA LOH! KEMARIN KAKEI CURHAT! HIHIHI.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **== memang Akakei sudah takdir kayaknya XD

**Sena Kobayakawa: **lho? Kukira semua yang di Shinryuji beragama Buddha. Agon atheis ya?

**Agon Kongou: **apa maksud lo, cebol sialan? Jadi menurut lo, gue sama kayak biksu botak lainnya yang berkeliaran di Shinryuji?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **jelas iya, botak sialan. Sekarang kau kan sedang botak, habis dibabat sama anggota Militaria. Hihihihi. Biksu botak dari Shinryuji Naga.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **Senaaaaaa == Kau kayaknya pingin tau dunia neraka kayak gimana ya?==

**Agon Kongou: **APAAAAA? BERANI LO NGOMONG GITU SAMA GUE? LO NGGAK NGOMONG GITU SAMA GUE AJA GUE UDAH DENDAM SETENGAH MAMPUS SAMA LOOO! LIAT BESOK, LO BAKAL NGGAK BISA BANGUN DARI TEMPAT TIDOR LO KARENA UDAH HABIS GUE HAJAR SEBELOM BISA KE KAMAR MANDII!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **lo pikir gue bakal nangis guling-guling sambil nunggu pagi, Botak Sialan? Heh, pecundang itu adanya banyak omong doang!

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, aku luruskan dulu, sebelum masalah jadi jauh. Itu Hiruma yang pakai akun Sena.

**Akaba Hayato's posting has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **==

**Agon Kongou: **! TUNGGU GUE BESOK PAGI, CEBOL SIALAAAAANNNN!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **== Sena aneh.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **auranya tiba-tiba serem banget.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **SEKARANG AJA NAPA, BOTAK SIALAN? LO MAU MENYIAPKAN MENTAL BIAR NGGAK DEG-DEGAN PAS KETEMU GUE? PECUNDANG BISANYA CUMA NGOMONG DOAAANG!

**Sena Kobayakawa's posting has been deleted by Akaba Hayato**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **HAAH?Sejak kapan si mata merah sialan jadi ADMIN?

**Anezaki Mamori: **kamu ngapain sih Sena?==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh. Bisa tidak, kita perang selain _hacking-hacking_an?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **BRENGS*K! KENAPA GUE DIPECAT JADI ADMIN! SEJAK AWAL KAN INI GRUP GUEEE!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **makasih banyak, Akaba. Kukira besok pagi aku bakal mati XD

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, jika kau mau menandatangani perjanjian damai, grup ini kukembalikan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apanya yang perjanjian DAMAIIIII! SEJAK KAPAN IBLIS KENAL KATA DAMAI?

**Agon Kongou: **CEBOOOOL SIALAAAAN! KITA BELOM SELESAIIII!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Botak sialan! Lo nggak ngerti juga? Itu gue, Botak!=_=

**Agon Kongou: **WHAAAATTTT?

**Shin Seijuro: **kenapa tidak bertanding lewat perang yang sehat? American Football.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **jadi menurut Shin-san itu sehat? Kid patah tulang karena Amefuto, dan masih dibilang sehat?== Otot kakiku hampir lepas waktu lawan Agon dan itu masih sehat?==

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **singkatnya, Amefuto itu sehat untuk orang-orang semacam Shin dan bahaya untuk yang semacam Sena.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **bagus sekali kesimpulan yang kau tarik. Jadi menurutmu orang seperti aku masuk golongan mana?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, kalau menurutku Ikkyu masuk golongan semacam Shin. Karena Sun Goku itu kuat.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **berhenti ngomong seakan kau minta dijitak, Akaba ==

**Shin Seijuro: **Raimon: jadi menurutmu, orang-orang semacam aku yang ada di bawah Sena menganggap Amefuto sehat?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **bukkkaaaaaan. Maksudku orang-orang kuat kayak Shin. Sena kan lemah. Dia cuma cepat aja.

**Shin Seijuro: **Sena lemah? Kalau begitu aku di bawah lemah?

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **lupakan saja. Nanti kalo terlalu dipikirin, kepala kak Shin jadi _game over_.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **_overload_, bukan _game over_.

**Bud Walker: **bilang sekali lagi kalo itu bahasa Inggrisnya Jepang ==

**Suzuna Taki: **Bud Walker pendendam ya.

**Bud Walker: **maaf saja. Aku tidak tertarik sama cewek berdada rata.

**Suzuna Taki: **apaan sihhhhh! Siapa juga yang goda kau?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **sial. Si mata merah sialan itu offline. Mana bisa kuhack ==

**Simple Clifford: **O.O Hiruma?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apa-apaan matamu itu, pensil sialan!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **=_= apa sih Bud Walker? Yang ini memang salah, soalnya Kakei bilang salah ==

**Simple Clifford: **senang sekali kau bukan admin di sini. Berarti aku bisa nge-_spam_ dan nge-_junk_ sepuas hati?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kupotong hidungmu kalau mengganggu grupku!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== salah siapa nge_invite _orang Amerika?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **semuanya di luar rencana!==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tidak bisa.

**Simple Clifford: **BISA SAJA! KEKEKEKE.

**Simple Clifford: **BISA SAJA! KEKEKEKE.

**Simple Clifford: **BISA SAJA! KEKEKEKE.

**Simple Clifford's posting has been deleted by Kakei ShunPoseidon**

**Simple Clifford's posting has been deleted by Kakei ShunPoseidon**

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== itu kak Hiruma _hacking _akunnya Clifford ya?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bukaaan, cebol sialan!== Dia dendam tuuh! Dia betulan bakalan nyepam ==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **bukan itu kan seharusnya yang mengagetkan. Kenapa Kakei jadi admin?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Akaba mau mandi dulu katanya. Dia bilang nggak bisa percaya sama Kotaro, atau anak-anak Bando lainnya. Minta tolong Marco, katanya Marco sedang di stasiun. Nggak ada yang bisa diandalkan, terpaksa minta tolong sama Poseidon.

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **jangan bilang 'terpaksa minta tolong sama Poseidon'. Bilang 'Akaba minta tolong sama pacarnya ini'. Hihihi.

**Kobanzame Poseidon's posting has been deleted by Kakei ShunPoseidon**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bodoooh! Kekekeke. Mending minta tolong sama Kid. Gitu-gitu, dia kakek yang lumayan berkembang di belahan bumi barat. Kekekeke.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **ciiiieeee, Akaba hanya percaya sama Kakei ya. Bahkan Kotaro, temennya sendiri nggak dipercaya. Hihihihi.

**Wakana Ojo WhiteKnight: **romantis kan?3

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **ohh, sial.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekekeke.

JADI ADMIN LAGI! KEKEKEKE.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **== sialan!

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **O.O

**Sena Kobayakawa: **-_- tidak masalah sih. Daripada besok kak Hiruma hukum-hukum nggak jelas.

**Anezaki Mamori: **huh, tema kalian itu kalo nggak Amerika, Hiruma, pasti Akakei ==

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **iyaa, sekali-sekali IkkMamo dong XD

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **apa maksud senior Ikkyu? Pingin dihajar di udara?=_=

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **sombong, baru menang perang udara aja sombong. Ayo lawan gue di air terjun.

**Anezaki Mamori: **==

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, jadi Hiruma kembali menjadi admin AFPC?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **sudah kubilang jangan berikan padaku! Aku nggak bisa!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Admin cuma gue seorang. Cuma gue yang boleh berkuasa. Kekekeke.

**Akaba Hayato: **Kakei ShunPoseidon: fuh, tidak masalah. Ini bukan masalah besar. Cepat atau lambat Hiruma akan mengambilnya.

**Mizumizu Machi: **aku jadi pingin main game Castlevania. :3

**Sena Kobayakawa: **memangnya ada apa?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **! Kau ngomong gitu! Padahal kau marah kan karena ketidakbisaanku mengatasi _hacking_an Hiruma!==

**Mizumizu Machi: **tidak tahu Sena. _Mood _yang aneh kayaknya :3

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, aku tidak mungkin marah. Kau tidak melukai gitarku.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **terus terang saja Akaba == Kok kau baik secara tidak langsung.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **AKABA! AKAi BAka! Bodoooh, sudah kubilang, berikan saja pada orang yang lebih bisa daripada aku! Kan jadi diambil sama Hiruma lagi!==

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **kau yang salah, Kakei. Minta maaf dong. Kok kau malah marah-marah sama Akaba ==

**Onihei Deers: **loh, malam ini ramai sekali. Padahal langit sedang gelap. Pingin rasanya bakar jagung X)

**Akaba Hayato: **wah, Sun Goku ternyata baik sekali.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **bakar jagung? Apa hubungannya?

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **+lempar lem ke mata Akaba+

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **jangan bercanda! Salah Akaba memaksaku jadi admin dan menyuruhku menjaga sebentar karena orang-orang Amerika pada online. bAkaba!

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **apa maksudnya 'orang-orang Amerika pada online'? Memangnya kami bakal rusuh?

**Simple Clifford: **buktinya tadi gue beneran ngerusuh di sini.

**Mr. Don: **oi, orang-orang Amerika. Kembali ke habitat kalian.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **sip bos.

**Akaba Hayato: **aku tidak memaksamu. Ketika aku minta tolong dan bilang alasannya, kau langsung menerima.

**Mizumizu Machi:** Kakei kenapa? Lagi 'dapet' ya?:3

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **haahh? Tidak! Tadi kau minta tolong. Kutolak. Lalu kau bilang alasan ini-itu dan itu paksaan, kau tau! Kau nggak tahu gimana rasanya denger alasan macam itu. Sakiiiit tauuu T.T

**Sena Kobayakawa: **rasa apanya Kakei?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf. Aku salah. Memang tidak seharusnya kuberikan padamu. Mungkin seharusnya pada Kotaro yang bodoh atau Kid yang tidak kukenal baik atau kupaksa Marco online. Puas?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **apa kau bilang, Mr. Nggak Smart Berambut Merah?=_=

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tidaakkk! Semuanya sudah terjadi!

**Sakuraba Haruto: **=_=

**Akaba Hayato: **lalu apa maumu?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan! Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang tidak bicara apa-apa sejak awal! Mungkin memang seharusnya aku offline sebulan!

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh. Sudah kubilang aku yang salah dan minta maaf. Kau sepertinya masih menyimpan kekesalan.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **so sweet bangeeet. Ciiiieee.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **jangan nganggu dong Monta ==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **kesaaal? Jelas iya!

**Akaba Hayato: **aku tidak mengerti maumu. Kalau ada yang mengganjal, katakan saja.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **sudah kubilang sejak awal memang nggak ada yang harus kukatakan.

**Akaba Hayato: **tapi, Kakei…

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **!== Diam! Akaba! Tidak perlu kukatakan lagi!

**Reiji Marco: **=_= Kau kenapa Akaba? Hiruma memakai akun Kakei semenjak Hiruma merebut jabatan admin dari Kakei. Kau seharusnya melacaknya, menurutku. Yang ngomong gitu bukan Kakei.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, aku terbawa emosi. Jadi tidak terpikirkan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Mata merah sialan. Kau sebegitu naksirnya sama Kakei sampai nggak kepikiran buat melacak apa dia benar-benar Kakei. Kekekeke.

**Wakana Ojo WhiteKnight:** tapi tadi so sweet banget. Kayak telenovela, gara-gara Marco, terhenti deh ==

**Akaba Hayato: **bukan begitu. Fuh, yang ada di pikiranku tadi hanya merebut lagi jabatan admin darimu, Hiruma.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **sialaan! Aku malu banget. Itu bukan aku loh, Akaba. Aku baru bisa membuka akunku gara-gara Hiruma ganti passwordnya. Tiba-tiba aja layar komputer mati ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke, tapi kalau itu Kakei pasti kau sekarang banting gitar kan? Kekekeke.

**Akaba Hayato: **jangan main-main denganku Hiruma.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **hiiii~ Seram~ Aku takut si mata merah sialan bakal mencongkel otakku. Hiii~

**Akaba Hayato: **aku serius, Hiruma. Fuh, sudahlah.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **apaan sih Hiruma sialan! Besok yang kena batunya pasti Bando Spiders tauuu! Nggak smart Hiruma sialan!==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **anoo, Akaba. Hiruma kan bercanda =_= Maafkan saja.

**Reiji Marco: **kenapa sampai mengganggu privasi orang,Hiruma? Bagaimana pun juga jahatnya kau, tidak seharusnya kau mengganggu privasi orang menurutku.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **== itu tidak mengganggu privasi orang! Dasar makhluk-makhluk sensitif sialan ==

**Anezaki Mamori: **== Hiruma ini suka menebar musuh. Bukannya lebih berguna mencari teman?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **aku tidak sudi diceramahi oleh komite disiplin pemakan kue sus. Kekeke.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **== Sudah malam. Sebaiknya baringkan tubuh kalian dan dinginkan kepala, supaya besok tidak meledak.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== hahaha.

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **mukyaaaa!

**+To Be Continued+**

Kayaknya bakal hiatus nih. Udah deket ujian sih. T_T

Lagipula author sedang out of idea, perlu inspirasi dulu neh…XD

Kekekekekekekeke. Mind to review? Thanks yang udah baca chapter yang


	9. Chapter 9

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warning: **alay, muter-muter, dlsb

**.**

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

22179 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post Add Photo / Video Ask Question

**Group Info**

Sampah dilarang masuk! Kekekeke!

**Post**

**RaiMon 'Key' Taro: **MUKKYAAAA! Aku baru sadar, namaku RaiMon 'Key' Taro ada kata MonKey nya==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **kamu ke mana aja, Monta?==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kukira maksudnya Key itu nama penyanyi Korea. Hahaha.

**Anezaki Mamori: **siapa Sena?0.o

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **itu penyanyi SHINee bukan? Key SHINee?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **iya, wah, ternyata Kakei suka Korea juga ya XD

**Sanzo Hihihi:** selama ini kupikir Monkey itu nama pair…XD

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **itu cuma kebetulan tahu, Sena.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **pair? Pair apa?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **== pair siapa? Mencurigakan.

**Sanzo Hihihi: **MonKey. Hihihi. MontaxKakey (Kakei).XD

**Akaba Hayato: **=_= itu terlalu ekstrem sepertinya.

**Raimon Taro: **soalnya facebookku dibikinin kak Hiruma. Aku sih nggak peduli ==

Sanzo Hihihi: menjijikkan kau! Sejak kapan aku sama Kakei?==

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **Kakei cuma punya Akaba! Pair lainnya gue nggak setuju.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **kenapa kak Kobanzame yang repot?==

**Ichiro Takami: **apa ada yang nonton pertandingan sepak bola malam ini?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **terlalu malam, tidak nonton.

**Anezaki Mamori: **lagi pula, tidur terlalu larut itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan, Sena.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **sudah telat! Dia sih sudah nggak bisa tambah tinggi lagi. Kekekeke.

**Jyuumounjie: **hih, kalo Sena tambah tinggi, kayaknya serem banget.

**Raimon Taro: **apanya yang serem?==

**Kuroki Koji: **udah tinggi, cepet. Apanya yang nggak serem?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **daripada pendek tapi cepet. Keberadaannya jadi sepintas aja kayaknya.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **jahat sekali T_T

**Shin Seijuro:** .

**Reiji Marco: **kau nonton pertandingan sepak bola malam ini, Ichiro?

**Ichiro Takami: **yah, aku nggak bisa nonton karena ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **rajinnya, yang mau lulus nih.

**Shin Seijuro: **.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kayaknya Shin lagi galau.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **kayaknya Shin lagi galau ==

**Shin Seijuro: **apa itu galau?

**Reiji Marco: **galau itu galau. Kayaknya tanya Sena aja yang ahli bahasa alay.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **aku sudah berhenti belajar bahasa alay == Kayaknya galau itu semacam perasaan sedih.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **kok bisa postingan kita sama, Sena?==

**Raimon Taro: **biasanya yang namanya jodoh itu pasti sehati. Kayak Kakei sama Akaba…XD

**Shin Seijuro: **kenapa kalian menyimpulkan kalau aku lagi sedih?

**Sakuraba Haruto: **terus, kenapa kau posting-posting nggak jelas?

**Shin Seijuro: **aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bicarakan saja tentang strategi baru yang direncanakan si kacamata sialan itu. Gitu aja kok repot. Kekekeke.

**Ichiro Takami: **=_=

**Shin Seijuro: **tidak. Strategi Takami-san sudah cerita lama. Mulai sekarang saatnya strategi baru dari generasi emas Ojo.

**Ichiro Takami: **T_T

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kalau gitu kenapa tidak kau diskusikan saja di sini? Kekekeke.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **kata-katamu nggak berperasaan banget, Shin ==

**Shin Seijuro: **maaf Takami-san.

**Ichiro Takami: **tidak apa. Aku mengerti kalau Shin yang bicara pasti tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkan, tapi itulah keadaan yang sebenarnya.

**Shin Seijuro: **.

**Akaba Hayato: **duh.

**Akaba Hayato: **maksudku 'fuh'. Wrong click.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **mau ber'fuh'ria aja lu pake salah ketik == Malu-maluin aja lo.

**Raimon Taro: **rukyaaaa.

**Raimon Taro: **maksudku 'mukyaaaa'. Sorry, wrong click.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **== jadi inget seseorang di Bleash. Rukia.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **maksudku 'Bleach'. Wrong click.

**Anezaki Mamori: **kenapa Sena sama Monta jadi ikutan salah pencet?==

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **kayaknya biar bisa pake istilah Wrong Clock ==

**Agon Kongou: **Ikkyu Hosokawa: lu mau ikut-ikutan bilang 'Sorry, wrong click'?==

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **enggak kok, Agon…XD

**Sakuraba Haruto: **mau ada virus 'wrong click' nih.

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **hah? Virus kok salah pencet?

**Akaba Hayato: **apakah aku jadi _trendletter_?

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **maksudku '_trendsetter'. _Sorry, wrong click =_= *ludah-ludah ke Akaba*

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, kenapa kau yang melanjutkannya Kotaro?

**Julie Bando Spiders: **Kotaro lagi sensi belakangan ini. Jadi kesel banget sebagai manajernya. Gue aja pas 'dapet' nggak pernah separah Kotaro ==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Kid Seibu WildGunmans: maksudnya 'wrong click' itu nama virusnya, bukan virusnya berpredikat 'wrong click' ==

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **wah, kalo gitu aku ikuran.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **maksudku 'ikutan'. Sorry wrong click…XD

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kok Panther ikutan == kan kalo orang Amerika ngomong bahasa Inggris udah nggak kelihatan keren lagi. Hahaha.

**Raimon Taro: **hah? Kotaro kan emang udah biasa sensi gitu. Hahaha.

**Yamato Takeru: **berarti Kotaro sedang mengalami sesuatu yang lebih parah dari 'dapet' ya? Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudnya 'dapet' itu? Kok ada tanda kutipnya?

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **ada jenius yang dongo. Kekekeke.

**Dokubari Scorpions: **== sudah lama nggak online, malah di-_add_ ke grup serame ini. Ini kapan dibuat?

**Raimon Taro: **telaaaat! Ini grup udah lama dibuka.

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **aku biasa aja. ==

**Jyuumounjie: **Yamato Takeru: sesuatu yang lebih parah dari 'dapet'? Mimisan kali ya? Lol.

**Kuroki Koji: **apaan nih Juumounji?==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **apa itu 'lol'?

**Yamato Takeru: **Jyuumounjie: mimisan? memangnya apa itu 'dapet'?

**Julie Bando Spiders: **Kotaro Sasaki Smart: apanya yang biasa aja? Kamu sering ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas ==

Yamato Takeru: kamu nggak ngerti maksudnya 'dapet'? Makanya sesekali bergaul dong sama cewek. Masa temanmu cuma cowok Amefuto doang ==

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **aku nggak punya pulsaaaaa.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **LOL itu Laugh of Loud, Sena. Artinya ketawa keras-keras.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ohh, gitu toh. LOL.

**Yamato Takeru: **Julie Bando Spiders: memangnya Karin bukan cewek?== Dia kan temanku.

**Julie Bando Spiders: **Karin kan bukan tipe cewek yang terbuka. Dia nggak akan bicara terang-terangan tentang dia yang lagi 'dapet'.

**Honjou Taka: **aku baru tau Yamato sebegitu nggak tahunya tentang cewek. Tanya saja ibumu, Yamato.

**Suzuna Taki: **jahat sekali Taka ==

**Julie Bando Spiders: **apa hubungannya nggak ada pulsa sama kau yang tambah cerewey, Kotaro?==

**Akaba Hayato: **maksudku 'cerewet'. Sorry, wrong click. Fufufufu.

**Julie Bando Spiders: **apa sih, Akaba? Kau bikin malu aja! Itu beneran salah pencet.

**Honjou Taka: **kenapa aku dibilang jahat?

**Yamato Takeru: **sudah kutanya ibuku. Katanya tanya saja teman perempuanku. Apaan sih? Apa artinya itu? Kenapa kalian melemparku ke sana ke sini? Aku bukan bola pingpong ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Julie, jelaskan! Karena kau yang memulai kata 'dapet' itu!

**Julie Bando Spiders: **kok gitu?:3 Bukannya yang tahu segalanya tentang segalanya adalah kau Hiruma? Aku sih nggak tahu gimana cara menjelaskannya…XD

**Anezaki Mamori: **mana mau Hiruma repot-repot == Dia mulai mirip Omosadake.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **jangan samain gue sama si gendut sumo sialan itu!

**Yamato Takeru: **hei, nanti aku tidak bisa tidur tenang, padahal besok ada jadwal latihan yang lebih awal sejam dari biasanya.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **Yamato penasaran sampai segitunya ==

**Honjou Taka: **=_= Yamato, tanya aja Karin.

**Yamato Takeru: **emailku nggak dibalas. Apa setabu itu sampai nggak ada yang mau menjelaskan?

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **'dapet' itu maksudnya menstruasi yang biasa dialami cewek tiap bulan. Tau kan menstruasi? Ada lho di pelajaran Biologi. Kau bisa tidur tenang kan nanti?==

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **kok Kakei perhatian banget sama Yamato?== Sama Akaba aja nggak pernah. LOL.

**Yamato Takeru: **ohh, begitu. Nggak tabu juga. Thanks Kakei, mungkin nanti malam aku bisa tidur tenang sambil mimpiin kamu…XD

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **Kobanzame Poseidon: memangnya Akaba siapaku? Jangan ngomong gitu lagi ==

Yamato Takeru: kau tidur tenang saja, nggak usah mimpiin aku ==

**Yamato Takeru: **enggak usah malu gitu Kakei :3 Eh, Kakei, bales dong _message_ku ==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **== kenapa pemain minor nggak pernah nampak sih?== Si Dokubari, Hatsujo, Onihei, Rui dkk yang sinting-sinting itu. Mana bisa rencana provokasi dijalankan. Kekekeke.

**Sakuraba Haruto: ***merinding* paling mereka ketakutan mau berinteraksi sama pemain kelas atas Jepang. Hihihi.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, tidak juga. Mereka mungkin sibuk latihan untuk menyaingi kita.

**Akaba Hayato's posting has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **emang pemain minor itu pengecut. Di lapangan udah jadi pecundang, di _facebook_ malah jadi pengecut. Kekekekeke.

**Dokubari Scorpions: **jangan ngomong sembarangan kau Hiruma! Siapa yang memisahkan tim Amefuto menjadi dua bagian: tim minor dan tim mayor? Ngajak berantem kalian?!

**Yamato Takeru: **kau bukannya sudah pernah bertanding dengan Hiruma? Segala yang dikatakannya cuma untuk menghasut. Kenapa kau terpancing sih?==

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **makanya gue bilang pemain minor itu goblok. Kekekekeke.

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans: **jangan begitu. Aku juga pemain minor, jadi merasa nggak enak.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **mana ada pemain minor yang bisa bikin kak Hiruma sampai keringetan?== Jangan merendah dong. Aku jadi merasa lebih rendah.

**Raimon Taro: **Sena, kamu emang lebih rendah.

**Jyuumounjie: **nggak sadar kalo dirinya juga rendah banget. Masih tinggian Kurita yang gendut itu ==

**Raimon Taro: **apaaa? Ngajak berantemm!

**Hatsujo Cupid: **aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku paling ganteng.

**Hiruma 'Devil'Youichi: **apanya yang paling ganteng? Masih gantengan Kakei. Kekekeke.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **waktu ini sudah memprovokasi Gaou, sekarang Hatsujo?==

**Raimon Taro: **jangan bilang kau takut sama Hatsujo, Kakei.== Jangan bercanda.

**Mizumizu Machi: **yang seperti Hatsujo sih pasti dipatahkan Kakei. Mana mungkin takut :3

**Kobanzame Poseidon: **kalo cowok mengakui cewek itu cantik sih wajar. Tapi kalo cowok mengakui cowok lain cakep, kayaknya ada kelainan. Kayaknya Hiruma sedikit bermasalah ==

**Jyuumounjie: **Hiruma sih memang selalu bermasalah ==

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **jangan bercanda kau, Monta. Kenapa aku harus takut sama yang semacam Hatsujo? Narsisnya mirip sama Taki Natsuhiko, tapi lebih parah dan nggak bisa main bagus.

**Hatsujo Cupid has left this group**

**Hatsujo Cupid has added to this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **baru digertak dikit aja udah kabur. Dasar pemain minor sialan. Kekekeke.

**Hatsujo Cupid: **aku cuma tidak suka sama pemain yang sudah masuk 16 besar di Christmas Bowl. Kalian sombong sekarang. Terutama yang sudah ke Amerika.

**Anezaki Mamori: **hei, aku penasaran. Apa ada pemain Amefuto Jepang yang sudah punya pacar sungguhan? Bukan yang kayak Hatsujo.

**Hatsujo Cupid: **apa maksudnya yang kayak aku?==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **kayaknya nggak ada.

**Wakana Ojo WhiteKnights: **kayaknya Akaba dan Kakei mencurigakan…XD

**Julie Bando Spiders: **lama-lama aku kesal Akaba dibilang sama Kakei. Sama grup yang lebih tinggi dikit dong. Sama Teikoku kek, Deimon kek, Shinryuuji kek, Seibu kek. Biar rating Bando ikut naik gitu XD

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **maksudmu tim kami di bawah mereka? Jangan sembarangan bicara, kalau mau bukti, kita bertanding saja. Aku juga penasaran mana yang lebih baik antara Poseidon dan Bando.

**Akaba Hayato: **abaikan saja Julie. Jangan diambil serius.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **jangan bilang kau takut, Akaba == Pertama lihat pertandinganmu dengan Deimon, kupikir kau hebat. Aku sampai gemetaran karena semangat, mengira kau yang asli ==

**Yamato Takeru: **benar juga. Dulu kan kau masih punya janji bakal bermain denganku dari awal, Kakei.

**Akaba Hayato: **jadwalku penuh, Kakei. Aku harus mengisi piano di acara pernikahan kakakku besok. Besoknya lagi aku ada hal lain yang perlu diselesaikan. Dan seterusnya.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Akaba bisa main piano?O.O

**Julie Bando Spiders: **dia bisa semua musik. Jangan kira hanya karena dia bawa-bawa gitar terus, dia cuma bisa main gitar. Kalau bawa piano kan keberatan.

**Akaba Hayato: **bukan karena itu. Karena aku lebih suka main gitar.

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **aku sudah mencarimu dulu, Yamato, tapi kau tidak ditemukan. Sekarang janjinya sudah kadaluwarsa ==

Akaba Hayato: sok repot kau! Bilang saja takut padaku!==

**Akaba Hayato: **tanya saja sama Sena, siapa yang lebih hebat di antara kita. Dia yang sudah pernah merasakan alunan permainan kita secara langsung.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **zzz mau tidur == Yang kemarin, tentang Akaba vs Yamato aja aku deg-degan mengungkapkannya, takut diapa-apain sama yang kalah. Karena kupikir Akaba agak cuek, jadi Akaba saja yang kurendahkan ==

**Akaba Hayato: **kenapa ngomong gitu Sena? Perasaanku berantakan, berkeliaran ke sana kemari, pecah berkeping-keping. Kau membohongiku, demi dirimu. Hanya untuk itu~

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **kau lagi nyanyi ya, Akaba?==

**Kotaro Sasaki Smart: **siapa suruh jadi orang datar banget, dasar nggak smart! Kan direndahin sama orang pendek kayak Sena ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **aku bohonggg! Gara-gara ngantuk, aku ngelantur ngomongnya ==

**Akaba Hayato: **biasanya orang yang setengah sadar itu cenderung berbicara jujur. Fuh.

**Yamato Takeru: **Sena, kuadili kau karena berbohong.

**Raimon Taro: **nah, kaisarnya marah. Hihihihi.

**Akaba Hayato has added as Administator in this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Sakuraba Haruto: **hah?O.O

**Jyuumounjie: **yang kemarin bilang 'gue satu-satunya penguasa di sini' siapa ya?==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **Akaba main _hacking_?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, apa maksudmu Hiruma?

**Jyuumounjie has added as Administrator in this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Raimon Taro: **== kak Hiruma ngapain ya? Mencurigakan.

**Ikkyu Hosokawa: **ada sesuatu banget tuh.

**Reiji Marco has added as Administrator in this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Jyuumounjie: **HAAAA? Kenapa gue juga dijadiin admin? Pasti ada sesuatu.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has deleted as Administrator in this group by Reiji Marco**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **apa-apaan kau bulu mata sialan?! Ngapain gue dihapus?! Gue _hack_ lu!

**Reiji Marco: **jelaskan dulu apa maksud semua ini. Kau mencurigakan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi has added as Administator to this group by Akaba Hayato**

**Reiji Marco: **kenapa kau membantunya Akaba?

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, masalah seperti ini tidak usah diperpanjang.

**Reiji Marco has deleted as Administrator in this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Reiji Marco: **tapi Akaba, memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan rencana Hiruma?

**Jyuumounjie: **ada sesuatu antara Hiruma dan Akaba. Kekekeke.

**Jyuumounjie has deleted as Administrator in this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Kid Seibu WildGunmans has added as Administrator in this group by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kekekeke. Aku bakal vakum dan aku nggak mau si Amerika mengacau di sini.

**Akaba Hayato: **serius hanya itu? Fuh, kau selalu mencurigakan.

**Reiji Marco: **tuh, kau sendiri penasaran. Kau ini tidak terencana menurutku ==

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **si Amerika? Ada nama kayak gitu?

**Jyuumounjie: **maksudnya para pemain American Football dari Amerika.

**Simple Clifford: **lagi pula kami sudah tidak ada minat di sini. Tidak seru. Mending di group American Football Jerman.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer: **asik ya jadi pemain Amefuto dari Amerika. Bisa dapat akses ke klub Amefuto negara mana pun. Nishishishi. Dibilang senior atau apalah. Hihihi. Keren juga.

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Simple Clifford has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Mr. Don Users has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Jeremy Watt has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Sena Kobayakawa: **tuh, kak Hiruma kerasukan lagi ==

**Bud Walker has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Tatanka TheHappiest Man has been deleted by Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi**

**Raimon Taro: **kok sampai kak Bud dihapus?==

**Sakuraba Haruto: **lho, selama ini Tatanka ada di sini? Tapi nggak pernah posting apa pun ya ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **makanya kak Hiruma kerasukan.

Sakuraba Haruto: iya kak Sakuraba, Tatanka orang yang jarang bersosialisasi kayaknya XD

**Kakei ShunPoseidon: **semua orang Amerika dikeluarin. Pasti karena omongan Panther ==

**Patrick Spencer: **aku ngomong apa sih?:3 Ada apa emangnya?

**Daniel RedClifford: **gue punya beberapa akun duplikat di mana-mana. Jangan sebut gue _quarter back _nomer satu sedunia kalau kalah sama yang macam Hiruma.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **yang macam gue? Maksud lu apa hidung pensil sialan?

**Daniel RedClifford: **tukang gertak.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **gawat.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **gawat!

**Kurita Ryokan: **uwaaa!

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi:** Kita buktiin siapa yang nomer satu! Ngajak ribut lo!

**Daniel RedClifford: **konyol kalau aku meladeni tantanganmu. Waktu itu aja kalian kalah lawan kita. Amefuto itu perang yang sesungguhnya. Kalau di sana kalian nggak bisa berkutik, di perang apa pun nggak akan menang lawan Amerika.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **jangan sembarangan memutuskan! Pensil sialan! Belom tentu lu bisa main catur _backgammon_! Ato catur igo! Ato Othello alias reversi! Ato _checkers_! Atau jangan-jangan kamu nggak tahu apa itu. Kekekekeke.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **sudah dong. Ini yang paling nggak aku inginkan. Perang antara kak Hiruma sama Clifford itu seraaam.

**Daniel RedClifford: **kuterima tantanganmu. Aku tahu semua jenis catur itu. Kapan dan di mana kita bakal bertarung? Kuladeni untuk terakhir kali karena kau pasti kapok setelah ini.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **percaya diri yang berlebihan itu ciri khas orang Amerika kan? Kekekeke. Gue ke Amerika besok dengan pesawat gue. Jangan sampai kabur dengan macam-macam alasan!

**Patrick Spencer: **wow! Ada pertarungan antara Amerika dan Jepang lagi? Hihihihi.

**Daniel RedClifford: **oke. Nama _quarter back _nomer satu dipertaruhkan besok.

**Don't Don: **jangan bercanda. Nggak ada hubungannya _quarter back _sama permainan catur.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **diem lu, raksasa sialan. _Quarter back _sama catur itu sama-sama permainan strategi. Orang yang nggak ngerti seni berstrategi diem aja! Kekekeke.

**Don't Don: **kupatahkan kau kalau ke sini besok.

**Akaba Hayato: **fuh, kalau rajanya tukang gertak digertak sedikit mana mempan.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **kau pikir aku bakal takut sama raksasa sialan kayak lu? Kekekekeke.

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **bilang sekali lagi, Akaba ==

**Sena Kobayakawa: **besok kak Hiruma ke Amerika?

**Raimon Taro: **artinya latihan libur?XD

**Hiruma 'Devil' Youichi: **Cerberus yang bakal mengawasi latihan kalian! Kekekekeke.

**Sakuraba Haruto: **=_= kasian sekali Deimon.

**Daniel RedClifford: **lihat saja besok.

**+To Be Continued+**

Yuuuhuuu. I'm coming! Author balik lagi nih! Lama banget rasanya nggak lanjutin nih fic *emang lama*.

Pliss revieeewww... *sujud-sujud sampe mimisan*...

gapapa sakit yang penting he-pi...

*geplakkk*..XDD


	10. Chapter 10

Author's back! #sfx: dangdut song  
>Author baca ulang ini fic, ternyata emang banyak kata yang ilang. T.T Dasar FFn gak bisa diajak mengalay T.T Author sudah baca review-review dari para Reviewer yang terhormat dan itu membantu buanget. Setelah baca ulang fanfic sendiri, ternyata makin ke sini makin aneh +sadar diri+ Oke, makanya author sekarang berjuang biar chapter ini nggak aneh. Formatnya juga beda, semoga bisa menyesuaikan XD Doain author biar lulus UN dan keterima di PTN favorit yak (OOT). Oke, lanjut aja deh.<br>Btw, klo ada salah grammar mohon dikoreksi, dimaafkan yak XD  
>Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk Kyuu-sama yang udah ngerequest pair HiruCliff, biar pun sebenarnya settingnya beda XD Kebetulan author juga suka yang ini XD Kakakakak.<br>And, this fic specially presented for

YOU!  
>*Jun Mochizuki effect*<p>

.

.

.

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**Summary: **ketika Sena datang dan bertanya untuk solusi masalahnya di facebook, Hiruma bikin rusuh seperti biasa

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki (story) and Yusuke Murata (art)

**Warning: **yang gak suka shounen-ai, baca aja. Flame juga gak papa XD

.

.

.

American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan  
>22179 Members Events 2765 Photos 97 Docs<br>Closed Group  
>Write Post Add Photo  Video Ask Question

Group Info  
>Sampah dilarang masuk! Kekekeke!<p>

Post

**Sena Kobayakawa **to -tolong! Rambutku bercabang! Terlihat seperti -lidah ular!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **mirip lidah Hiruma dong menurutku  
>Sakuraba Haruto and 12 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **O.O  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **gapapa Sena, kau jadi keren kan. Kayak Medusa gitu, rambut ular. Hiruma pasti takut sama Sena. Hahaha.  
>Sena Kobayakawa, Raimon Taro and 15 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

_Hiruma__ Youichi __ has uploaded a new picture_

**Sakuraba Haruto **tu-tunggu Hiruma! Cuma bercanda! Hapus gambarnya! Hapus! +berlutut+  
>Author like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **makanya berani banget lo sama gue.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **lho, kalo Marco ngatain Hiruma lidah ular boleh gitu? Sakuraba gak boleh? Pilih kasih =_=  
>Karin Koizumi, Anezaki Mamori and 23 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Anezaki Mamori <strong>itu sih karena mereka ada hubungan khusus. Hahaha  
>Like · Report<br>**Suzuna Taki **wah ternyata kak Mamori juga curiga tentang itu ya.  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Report<br>**Hiruma Youichi **kubunuh kalian, Penggosip Sialan!  
>Author like this Unlike · Report<p>

**Shin Seijuro **Sena, rambut bercabang itu bukan masalah utama untuk seorang atletik sejati. Aki Resuke saja tetap hebat meski botak. Dan, kurasa Agon tidak bermasalah dengan kebotakannya.  
>Author, Ikkyu Hosokawa and 3.132 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Agon Kongou **hah? Kau cari masalah, Seijuro? Sok memahami seorang sepertiku?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **oy, tolong dong. Emang benar rambut bercabang bukan masalah utama, tapi ... cabangnya terus naik! Aku takut nanti malah kepalaku yang bercabang. Jadi kayak hyena kan.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Doburoku and 121 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, Hydra, Sena, bukan Hyena.  
>Kakei Shun, Sena Kobayakawa and 21 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Kobanzame Poseidon <strong>ciee, di-_like_ sama Kakei-chan~  
>Sakuraba Haruto and 1.231 others like this Unlike · Report<br>**Kakei Shun **apaan sih? Soalnya si Akaba bicara tentang mitologi Yunani kan! Salah?  
>Like · Report<br>**Kobanzame Poseidon **masa sih cuma karena itu?~  
>Like · Report<p>

**Kakei Shun **Sena, kau cari aja _shampoo_ di _konbini_. Di sana kan pasti ada sampo untuk cowok yang rambutnya bercabang. Kalo ga ada, shampo cewek aja pake, yang penting sama-sama untuk rambut bercabang.  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **Hydra apa? 0_0  
>Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Akaba Hayato <strong>itu makhluk mitologi Yunani, ular berkepala banyak  
>Like · Report<br>**Raimon Taro **oooo  
>Like · Report<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **jangan, nanti kalo kepala Sena bercabang, kecepatannya juga bercabang dong.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Hiruma Youichi and 32 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **Sena kan lari pake kaki bukan kepala =_=  
>Ichiro Takami, Shin Seijuro an d 212 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **oiya Hiruma, gimana pertandinganmu dengan Clifford?  
>Sena Kobayakawa and Raimon Taro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, Sena, aku setuju dengan Shin. Kau botak saja, mungkin terlihat lebih menyeramkan kalau siang-siang kau lari, jadi terlihat seperti kilat sungguhan karena pantulan kepalamu. 'Inilah kilat berkecepatan cahaya'.  
>Hiruma Youichi, Raimon Taro and 2.239 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **i...itu mengerikan, Akaba T.T  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **boleh juga buat ngeledekin si Agon Sialan itu. Kekekeke! Kau botak saja Sena!  
>Ikkyu Hosokawa, Sakuraba Haruto and 32 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **T.T  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **pertandingan caturnya nggak selesai-selesai. Pas aku kena skak mat, ternyata Hiruma juga. Tiga hari lagi kita bertanding dengan catur igo, yang levelnya lebih tinggi dan sama sekali nggak mungkin seri karena ada poin setengah moku.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Raimon Taro and 28 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Reiji Marco <strong>kau Clifford? Ganti nama? Aku nggak menyadarinya  
>Author like this Unlike · Report<br>**Just Ford **iya ini aku. Kalo nggak yakin, kau bisa _hack _kan untuk memastikannya, Tuan Peretas  
>Hiruma Youichi, Ichiro Takami and 23 others like this Unlike · Report<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **ja-jadi kak Hiruma nginep di Amerika? T_T Sebenarnya kami lebih senang kalo kak Hiruma yang melatih T_T  
>Natsuhiko Taki and Kurita Ryokan like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro ** lo aja kali, Sena. Gw kan dilatih kak Ikkyu jadi gak keberatan. Kalo lo kan dilatih sama Agon. Hahaha XD  
>Ikkyu Hosokawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Agon Kongou **'Hahaha' mata lo!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **+kabur+  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **Hiruma, kau tidur di mana? Hotel bintang lima?  
>Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
>View previous comment<br>**Kakei Shun **emang begitu kan, sudah kubilang kau Marco  
>Like · Report<br>**Reiji Marco **iya, Kakei, memang begitu maksudku menurutku  
>Like · Report<br>**Kakei Shun **jadi dari tadi kita muter-muter ngomongin yang intinya sama?=_=  
>Like · Report<br>**Akaba Hayato **fuh, tertarik sama kehidupan pribadi Hiruma, Kakei?  
>Anezaki Mamori, Wakana Ojo and 976 others like this Unlike · Report<br>**Kakei Shun **bukan, Bodoh! Aku cuma mau mencoba perbincangan kecil!  
>Like · Report<br>**Kobanzame **ehem +kabur untuk memberi kesempatan berdua+  
>Wakana Ojo, Sakuraba Haruto and 543 others like this Unlike · Report<p>

**Just Ford **Hiruma tidur di apartemenku. Dia bilang dia mau mengawasiku supaya bisa menganalisis aku tipe pemain apa. Supaya lebih mudah mengalahkanku. Aku nggak bisa nolak, soalnya aku juga pingin tahu dia pemain seperti apa. Lagipula kasurku _super deluxe_ jadi kalo cuma dua orang juga masih bisa jungkir balik kan.  
>Karin Koizumi, Sakuraba Haruto and 5.347 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **nggak usah dikasih tau, Hidung Sialan!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Wakana Ojo **ka-kalian seranjang? +nosebleed+  
>Karin Koizumi and Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **Hi  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **ru  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **Cliff  
>Sakuraba Haruto like this Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Kakei Shun <strong> tunggu, bukan gitu seharusnya! Tulis 'HI-RU-MA KE-NA-PA-?' dong =_=  
>Sakuraba Haruto like this Like · Report<br>**Raimon Taro **maaf, aku terbawa suasana XD  
>Like · Report<p>

**Reiji Marco **tunggu, kalian emang sengaja menunda pertandingan menurutku +_+  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Wakana Ojo and 46 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **berhenti membuatku pingin muntah!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **apa? Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku masih memprioritaskan perempuan. Kalau pun dengan cowok, aku mau yang tipe Sena.  
>Wakana Ojo and 3.543 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **woaw +siul+  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **eh? Apa itu pernyataan cinta?  
>Anezaki Mamori and 423 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **oh, jadi kau suka tipe Sena? Biar kau jadi semenya dan Sena uke kan? Kekeke. Jadi kau takut kalo kau bakal jadi uke jika dihadapkan denganku? Isi pikiranmu kebaca. Kekekeke.  
>Wakana Ojo, Sakuraba Haruto and 4.123 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **seme uke maksudnya apa?  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Kotaro Sasaki Smart <strong>cari di google sana. Siapa yang sudi menjelaskan itu. Nggak smart =_=  
>Anezaki Mamori, Suzuna Taki and 28 others like this Unlike · Report<br>**Raimon Taro **=_= ooo parahnya~  
>Kotaro Sasaki Smart like this Like · Report<p>

**Jimi Ishimaru **hai  
>Agon Kongou, Kobanzame and 5.344 others ignore this 213 Headshot Unignore · Kill · Headshot<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **eh, kok postingannya Ishimaru ada link pilihan yang aneh-aneh? Kill? Headshot?  
>Reiji Marco like this Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Reiji Marco <strong>itu kerjaannya Hiruma. Dia di-_hack_. Duh, kasihan menurutku  
>Hiruma Youichi like this Like · Report<br>**Raimon Taro **aku mau dong kak Hiruma! Pilihannya jadi 'hug', 'kiss', 'give banana' XD  
>Ignore · Smart Kick<br>**Raimon Taro **kok jadi gini? =_=  
>Author ignore this Unignore · Smart Kick<br>**Kotaro Sasaki Smart **smart kick? =_=  
>Hiruma Youichi like this Like · Report<p>

**Just Ford ** jangan bercanda. Kalau kita pacaran, semua orang tahu siapa semenya! Tentu saja aku, Hiruma.  
>Wakana Ojo and 630 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Ichiro Takami **atmosfirnya jadi aneh. Antara semangat para fujoshi/fudanshi dan semangat berperang HiruCliff  
>Akaba Hayato, Raimon Taro and 643 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **aneh Takami-san ngomong kayak orang luar, kukira Takami juga fudanshi. Soalnya sering kulihat berduaan sama Hiruma sih :3 ooohh, Takami-san cemburuuuu ~ :D  
>Anezaki Mamori, Karin Koizumi and 3.287 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Ichiro Takami **bukan, itu sih karena berdebat kan =_=  
>Shin Seijuro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **jangan bercanda, Hidung Sialan! Jelas-jelas posisi seme itu aku yang lebih tepat! Kekeke! Kalau kau semenya, itu komedi namanya!  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Omosadake and 9.999 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **a-ano, kayaknya sekarang kalian lagi satu ruangan kan? Kenapa nggak berdebat langsung aja? Bahaya di sini banyak anak-anak.  
>Reiji Marco, Raimon Taro and 92 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **Sena benar, menurutku. Terutama yang tadi nanya arti seme-uke  
>Akaba Hayato, Raimon Taro and 29 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **aku sedang di bar bersama Mr. Don. Hiruma mungkin di apartemenku. Hiruma, bagaimana kalau kita voting?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **solusinya kan cuma membuktikannya di atas tempat tidur XD  
>Karin Koizumi, Wakana Ojo and 4.239 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **no, he is the last devil I want to fuck with.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Karin Koizumi and 2.317 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **nggak apa-apa lho, kalian serasi. Sama-sama iblis XD  
>Anezaki Mamori, Juli Bando and 593 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **oke, sekarang dengar, Para Reader Sialan! Kalian harus voting lewat review, siapa yang lebih pantas jadi seme di antara kita berdua! Gw gak bisa percaya ama data statistik buatan author lagi! Dia pasti ngarang-ngarang dan bikin hasilnya seri! Biar keinginan para fujoshi sialan itu terkabul kan? Seperti yang dikatakan manager sialan itu! Yang gak voting gw jadiin makanan Cerberus! Kekeke.  
>Just Ford and Akaba Hayato like this Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Author <strong>oke, kita sepakat. Author nggak akan campur tangan.  
>Like · Report<br>**Hiruma Youichi **jaga janji lu author!  
>Like · Report<br>**Author **pssstt, kalian coba seimbangkan vote ya dan lihat hasilnya di chapter depan XD  
>Karin Koizumi, Anezaki Mamori and 2.895 others like this Unlike · Report<br>**Hiruma Youichi **bunuh! Bunuh!  
>Like · Report<br>**Author **+kabur+  
>Like · Report<p>

**Just Ford **apa kita harus nunggu di chapter depan?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **makanya kalau mau jawaban yang instan kan tinggal ikutin kata Kak Mamo XD  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **oy, authornya itu males banget tau. Satu chapter aja bisa ampe berbulan-bulan. Gw gak mau nunggu selama itu untuk jawabannya.  
>Akaba Hayato, Suzuna Taki and 34 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani ** hahaha, authornya pasti lagi melotot tuh. Makanya, jadi author males banget sih  
>Reiji Marco, Jimi Ishimaru 903 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **hah, berbulan-bulan ya.  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Mr. Don and 396 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **makanya kan, ya~? XD  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **fufufufu, serangan mendadak saat tidur, Hiruma! Waspadalah, waspadalah! Fufufufu.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Raimon Taro and 5.496 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **jangan ngomong menjijikkan gitu kau! Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh sampai kau minta lebih baik mati daripada kubunuh!  
>Anezaki Mamori, Karin Koizumi and 3.957 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, Hiruma, kau ngomong gitu malah keliatan kayak uke tsundere lho.  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Just Ford and 4.839 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **sialan! Diam kau, MATA MERAH SIALAN! KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA! AKU PULANG SEKARANG!  
>Just Ford, Reiji Marco and 2.734 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **aku cuma bercanda, Hiruma  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Wakana Ojo **dilarang bercanda! Yang tadi itu serius +maksa+  
>Anezaki Mamori, Sakuraba Haruto and 549 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuhuhu, kau malah keliatan tsuntsun-derederenya. Jangan-jangan reader milih Clifford sebagai semenya.  
>Just Ford, Anezaki Mamori and 5.464 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **pertandingan kita belum selesai, Hiruma. Jangan bilang kau kalah sebelum berperang. Itu bukan seperti Hiruma yang di lapangan waktu itu.  
>Sena Kobayakawa, Raimon Taro and 472 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **buat reader yang milih Clifford jadi semenya, gw sumpahin di-_rape_ sama Clifford tengah malam! Dan buat lo, Clifford, gue cuma pindah hotel! Jangan berisik!  
>Anezaki Mamori, Kurita Ryokan and 386 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **sumpah yang menguntungkan =_=  
>Anezaki Mamori, Author and 239 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, jangan-jangan kau juga berharap di-_rape _Clifford.  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Wakana Ojo and 399 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **berisik! Bukan itu maksudku! =_=  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **yah, gak seru. Gak sehotel lagi. Balik ke AkaKei aja deh :3  
>Anezaki Mamori, Dokubari Scorpions and 4.978 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **awas saja, kau yang kupasangin sama Omosadake. SakKe. SakurabaxOmosadake  
>Hiruma Youichi, Kid Seibu WildGunmans and 493 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Omosadake **:3 ?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **=_=  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **hahaha, bagus juga SakKe XD  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **sudah jam dua malam, menurutku. Anak kecil tidur saja. Terlalu larut nggak baik untuk kesehatan, menurutku.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **ayah baik ~  
>Kisaragi, Raimon Taro and 3 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **eh, kak Mamo ngomong gitu seolah kak Mamo itu Ibu dan Marco Ayah. Tapi serasi lho~  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **tidaaaaaakkkkkk!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **tidur sana.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Ikkyu Hosokawa **lebih serasi denganku kan =_=  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **Kak Mamo serasinya sama Sena kan  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **apa sih? Kalo Sena serasinya sama Rikkun. Kak Mamo sama Hiru –eh. Nggak jadi, sama Marco aja XD  
>Anezaki Mamori and 356 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **aku terseret juga? =_=  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **siapa juga yang menyeretku pertama? =_=  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **ya, iya, aku sama Marco aja. Soalnya Hiruma sama Clifford kan XD  
>Karin Koizumi, Suzuna Taki and 385 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **inilah kenapa aku benci para fujoshi  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Agon Kongou **haaahh?! Oy, Marco, kau ada waktu untuk kuhabisi?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **jangan macam-macam denganku. Kenapa kau terpancing sama candaan mereka? Anak perempuan kan biasa memasang-masangkan orang. Mereka nggak serius menurutku.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Suzuna Taki and 49 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **kyaaa, _cool_-nya. Tadi cuma bercanda sih, tapi sekarang, aku malah pingin kak Mamo nikah sama Marco XD  
>Anezaki Mamori, Hiruma Youichi and 45 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **ahaha, Suzuna kamu lucu. Ide nikah itu bagus juga! Marco populer sih, cakep juga XD  
>Suzuna Taki like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **masih bercanda juga, menurutku  
>Agon Kongou like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **oy, Bulu Mata Sialan. Dia nembak lo, sadar gak sih? =_=  
>Suzuna Taki and Agon Kongou like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **eh, itu bercandaan aja menurutku.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **ooy, kalo cewek nembak trus dikira becanda mereka bisa sakit hati tau! Ntar klo nangis-nangis mereka, botak deh kau! Kekekeke.  
>Suzuna Taki, Sena Kobayakawa and 24 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **eh, sorry sorry, aku bercanda, Mamori. Hiruma, kalo kau yang ngerti, kenapa nggak kau aja yang pacaran sama Mamori? Lebih cocok menurutku.  
>Just Ford, Suzuna Taki and 43 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **sorry, gue udah sama Clifford. Kekekekeke.  
>Author, Sakuraba Haruto and 4.396 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **apanya sama Clifford maksudmu? =_= Kalo mau sama aku, sini balik ke apartemen. Aku merasa dirugikan karena kau pindah hotel. Aku nggak bisa mengawasi kelemahanmu.  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Suzuna Taki and 2.438 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Mr. Don **I think Clifford really didn't get the idea. Not because he's stupid or what =_= Just because our Clifford's so naive.  
>Hiruma Youichi, Suzuna Taki and 50 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **what's the naive point?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **bwahahahahaha! Really idiot! What the hell I have an interesting feel to you, Cliff! Kekekeke!  
>Kakei Shun, Sakuraba Haruto and 2.394 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **don't fucking kidding me! =_=  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **emm, this is a pen.  
>Like · Comment · Share<br>Comment  
><strong>Mr. Don <strong>this is another idiot  
>Like · Report<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, Hiruma sedang mencoba mengintimidasi supaya Clifford yang naif jadi terlihat lebih pantas sebagai uke daripada seme.  
>Sakuraba Haruto, Anezaki Mamori and 799 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **diam kau, Bulu Mata Sialan! Kubunuh sungguhan kau!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **analisismu bagus, Akaba :jempol:  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **tidur sana. Di Jepang sudah malam kan. +matikan lampu+  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **sial! Gara-gara Akaba, rencanaku ketahuan!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

-To Be Continued-

Semoga ga ada kata yang ilang lagi T.T Keselnya ama FFn itu pasti ada kata yang ilang. Padahal author pingin ngealay di sini T.T *bletaaak*

Please review, jangan lupa ngevote siapa seme-uke versi reader.. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Udah berapa bulan yak lewat. Sempet kepikiran fanfic ini distop aja -_- Maaf, maaf. T.T Karena kebanyakan nonton anime belakangan ini, jadi kelupaan dah kayak gimana cerita Eyeshield 21. Wakakakak. Parah. Musti nyewa komiknya lagi dah. LOL. Ehem, kok malah curhat.

Oiya, maaf _chapter _lalu kebanyakan sho-ai, maklumin kalo authornya fujo. Wkakakak. Sekarang author sedang mencoba biar lebih baik m(_ _)m

Silakan dibaca minna~

.

.

.

**American Football Player Community for Japan**

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki (story) and Yusuke Murata (art)

**Warning: **yang gak suka shounen-ai, baca aja. Flame juga gak papa XD Ada OC (author numpang eksis yah)

.

.

.

**American Football Player Community [AFPC] for Japan**

22179 Members · Events · 2765 Photos · 97 Docs

Closed Group

Write Post · Add Photo / Video · Ask Question

**Group Info**

Sampah dan fujo/fudan dilarang masuk! Kekekeke!

**Post**

**Author **sepada! Sepeda!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **Authooorr! Gimana hasil vote-nya?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **tuh kan, udah berapa bulan lewat -_-  
>Sakuraba Haruto and 17 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **sudah jelas kelihatan. Fufufu. Aku sudah baca _review_-nya :v Clifford menang!  
>Onihei Deers, Akaba Hayato and 100 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **manaa, Thor Sialan, hasilnya cepat bawa! *ngisi senapan* Kekekeke! Pasti ada aja _reader _sialan yang ngirim lewat _private message_! Kalau ada yang dimodifikasi, biar gue sambung otak lo ke otak buaya, Thor! Kekeke!  
>Just Ford, Sakuraba Haruto and 13 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Author **mau ada atau nggak tetep aja Clifford yang menang! :3  
>Hiruma : 1<br>Clifford : 13  
>Muahahahaha! *kabur*<br>Wakana Ojo WhiteKnight, Suzuna Taki and 9.999 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share

**Hiruma Youichi **O.O *dor dor dooor dodorrrr_* _Salah siapa hah? Siapa yang ngasih gue dialog tsundere! Kekekeke! Belom selesai! Ada _review _dari makhluk tak ber-_account_, Thor Sialan! Namanya gosakusugishita, Thor Sialan! Perhitungkan juga dong itu, Thor Sialan! Plus, _reviewer _yang namanya Shiro Danchou itu diitung seratus _vote_-nya, ThorThor Sialan! Kekekeke!  
>Akaba Hayato, Sakuraba Haruto and 2 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Author **Thar Thor Thar Thor -_- apa? Emang gosaku bilang apa? Nggak ngerti. LOL. Oi, terjemahin dong, author gak bisa bahasa Inggris -_- Ngaco, Shiro Danchou kan manusia, _vote_-nya untuk Hiruma diitung satu, kecuali dia anaknya Hiruma, berarti dia setan, vote-nya diitung sepuluh. Oh, tetep aja Clifford menang :v  
>Anezaki Mamori and Karin Koizumi like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Ichiro Takami **jangan motong-motong nama orang, Thor. Goku sugishita namanya bukan gosaku.  
>Hiruma Youichi, Sena Kobayakawa and 334 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Ikkyu Hosokawa **daripada Takami, salah ketik nama orang -_- Lagian Takami-san,nyebut 'Thor' itu udah motong nama orang. Iya nggak, Thor?  
>Author and Anezaki Mamori like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **Sun Goku itu bukannya malah nge-_spam _di kotak _review_? Banyak sekali komentarnya, pake bahasa Inggris lagi, bikin sakit mata -_-  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **Sun Goku? Lebih parah ini, _wrong click_-nya -_- Nggak usah dipikirin, dari awal juga authornya menerima _flamer, spammer, one-liner, ngiler, Panther _dan ther ther lainnya_._  
>Sena Kobayakawa and Patrick 'Panther' Spencer like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **yang terakhir nggak ada hubungannya -_-  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa ***ikutan ngintip _review_* Buat yang bilang saya ultimate uke, Yurako Koizumi-san, kalo saya sama Suzuna saya seme loh. *cuma mengingatkan*. Sama Monta mungkin seme juga. *eh? Masa?*. Pokoknya saya nggak terima dibilang ultimate uke, lebih enak dibilang ultimate seme kan -_- Seseorang dukung saya dong T.T  
>Suzuna Taki, Anezaki Mamori and 34 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **Author: gosaku bilang Clifford sama Hiruma tipe seme yang nggak mungkin dipasangin karena mereka cowok macho, biar pun author bikin Hiruma OOC. Kalau pun mereka ada hubungan, itu karena mereka sama-sama cocok jadi seme-nya Panther. Katanya Hiruma baik pada Panther. Benarkah?  
>Just Ford and Hiruma Youichi like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **kekekeke! Denger tuh si Pacarnya Mata Merah Sialan! Diapa-apain pun gue ini ultimate seme! Kekekeke!  
>Kobanzame Poseidon, Mizumachi Kengou and 938 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **apaa? Jadi seorang Hiruma nggak dapet julukan yang pas untukku, sampai nulis 'Pacarnya Mata Merah Sialan'?  
>Kobanzame, Mizumachi Kengou, and 12 others like this Unlike · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **kekekeke. Air Bah Sialan!  
>Akaba Hayato, Sakuraba Haruto and 23 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kobanzame Poseidon **barusan, kau menghina Poseidon ya, Hiruma? -_-  
>Mizumachi Kengou like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani ***merinding liat _review_*. Para fujoshi semangat bener.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Sena Kobayakawa and 12 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Author **Pacarnya Mata Merah Sialan/Air Bah Sialan : beneran ada _reviewer _bilang gitu? Udah susah-susah bikin Hiruma biar keliatan tsundere T.T Oh, dulu waktu author baca _Eyeshield 21_ author belum jadi fujo, jadi nggak kepikiran macem-macem dan sudah lupa. Ho ho ho. Nanti liat komiknya lagi. Sudahlah, bagian saya muncul cuma sampai sini, kalau kelamaan saya muncul, nanti _reader _pada muntah. Bye bye.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Jyuumounjie **nggak usah curhat, Thor. -_-  
>Togano Shozo and Kuroki Koji like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Reiji Marco **ada yang protes juga, Thor, kenapa jadi ada MarMamo padahal seharusnya MarHimu, menurutku...eh, menurut Hiruma Enma 01 maksudnya.  
>Himuro Maruko, Anezaki Mamori and 21 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Author **Thar Thor Thar Thor urusaaiii -_- Saya pingin _couple _baru yang ekstrim. Wkakakak. Mungkin besok-besok SakKe, SakurabaxOmosadake itu beneran diadain :v Eh, ada reviewer yang setuju sama SakKe :v  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **jangan, Thor, plis T.T Lebih lucu kan YukiDake, YukimitsuxOmosadake atau IshiDake IshimaruxOmosadake. Ya gak? Kasihan mereka nggak ada yang nge-pair-in, pasti kesepian deh. Kalo saya udah banyak yang nge-pair, sama Shin, Monta, Takami. Kalo mereka bertiga sendiri.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Yukimitsu Manabu **jangan bawa-bawa aku. Jangan hasut authornya. Jangan hasut _reader_ -_-  
>Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **katanya udah habis bagianmu, Thor -_- Jangan menyulut para fujo lagi. Sana pergi.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Raimon Taro and 312 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Author **Rikkun, Thar Thor Thar Thor juga -_- Hoi, masa author diusir di fanfic sendiri, baru kali ini denger kasus kayak gitu.  
>Akaba Hayato, Sena Kobayakawa and 2 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **durasi lo udah abis, ThorThor Sialan!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Author is banned from this group by Hiruma Youichi**

**Rikku Kaitani **beneran diusir dari sini, si author.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **ja...jangan-jangan Kak Hiruma marah sama hasil _vote_-nya? Gimana nasib Devil Bats besok? T.T  
>Raimon Taro and Kurita Ryokan like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **masih ada yang nge-_review _tentang AkaKei juga, padahal topik _chapter _lalu kan HiruCliff -_-  
>Anezaki Mamori, Suzuna Taki and 682 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **salah. CliffHiru. Ingat aturannya, nama seme di depan nama uke.  
>Wakana Ojo WhiteKnight, Sakuraba Haruto and 930 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **Hidung Pensil Sialan! Baca pake mata lo yang katarak. Kata _reviewer_ kan nggak ada uke di antara kita, Hidung Pensil Sialan!  
>Anezaki Mamori, Akaba Hayato and 3 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **tapi ada 14 orang yang nge-vote. Satu lawan empat belas.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Karin Koizumi and 43 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **stop! Stoop! Kita udah terima komplain, karena topiknya shou-ai melulu. Nggak semua reader itu fujo/fudanshi lho.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **kok mulai ngaco kayak Gintama -_-  
>Akaba Hayato, Kakei Shun and 76 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **ini lagi, Sena-kun, nyebrang ke anime lain -_-  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer **hei, main _role play game _yuk. Kita berperan jadi salah satu karakter di salah satu anime atau apalah. Jadi kita _posting _sebagai karakter yang kita pilih, bukan sebagai kita.  
>Rikku Kaitani, Sena Kobayakawa and 43 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **topik bagus! Ayo, mau anime apa? Naruto? Bleach? Dragon Ball?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, anime yang paling bagus abad ini harusnya. Eyeshield 21. Aku jadi Hiruma Youichi. Kekekeke.  
>Anezaki Mamori, Kakei Shun and 947 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **-_-  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **aku jadi Shin!  
>Shin Seijuro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer **aku jadi Sena!  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Shin Seijuro **sebenarnya aku juga pingin jadi Sena.  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **waah, orang-orang hebat pingin jadi Sena .  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **tunggu! Sungguhan mau main pake anime Eyeshield 21? -_- Kalau gitu aku jadi Kid.  
>Kid Seibu WildGunmans like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Hiruma Youichi **kekekeke! Sial, padahal gue juga pingin jadi orang keren dan berkuasa kayak Hiruma Youichi. Sudah diambil sama si Mata Merah Sialan! Kekeke.  
>Akaba Hayato like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **fuh, masih ada orang keren yang lain, belum ada yang pakai Akaba Hayato, Hiruma.  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **aku jadi orang keren yang lain, Honjo Taka! *pasang muka datar*.  
>Yamato Takeru like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Yamato Takeru **kayaknya seru. Aku ikut. Aku mau jadi Kaisar Yamato Takeru.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **jangan pake karakter yang mirip sama Yamato-san dong.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **mirip? Itu memang Yamato sendiri -_-  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Yamato Takeru **kalau gitu aku jadi Akaba Hayato, _eyeshield 21 _selain Yamato dan Sena :3  
>Akaba Hayato like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer **ya sudah, kalau Shin jadi Sena, aku jadi Clifford saja :3  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **aku jadi Karin Koizumi. Perempuan paling keren XD  
>Karin Koizumi like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **curang. Aku juga mau jadi Karin. -_- Kalau begitu aku jadi Agon saja.  
>Agon Kongou like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Agon Kongou **fufufufu. Pilihan yang tepat, Anezaki.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kobanzame Poseidon **aku jadi Kakei. Fufufufu.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **aku jadi Yamato Takeru sang Kaisar. Fuhihihihi.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **Yamato nggak ketawa kayak gitu -_- Itu kan Heracles.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **ka...kak Mamo? O.o Agon? Sungguh? :o  
>Raimon Taro and Ikkyu Hosokawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Yamato Takeru **mana Taka? Summon Honjo Taka.  
>Honjo Taka like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **aku jadi Maruko.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **maksudku Marco.  
>Reiji Marco like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Honjo Taka **aku nonton saja dari jauh, Yamato.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **mulai ya. RPG yang pake sudut pandang orang pertama aja. Kasih nama karakter kalian dalam kurung, biar nggak bingung. (Taka) Fuh, semuanya merepotkan.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **(Hiru) Kekekeke! Kenapa otakmu, Rambut Putih Sialan? 'Fuh' itu _trademark_-nya, si Mata Merah Sialan, kenapa bisa orang tukang galau sepertimu nyuri _trademark_ orang hah? Kekeke!  
>Hiruma Youichi like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **keceplosan -_- (Taka) Kenapa Iblis Deimon repot-repot mengurus _trademark _orang? Lagi pula, apa itu _trademark_? Hmm.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Yamato Takeru **Taka itu nggak mungkin nggak tahu _trademark _-_- (Akaba) Fuh, aku sendiri yang punya _trademark _'fuh' tidak repot-repot. *genjreng gitar*  
>Akaba Hayato like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **(Agon) Apa-apaan ini? Berisik kalian! Mau diiris tipis-tipis hah?!  
>Suzuna Taki and Agon Kongou like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **(Yamato) Taka-kun, _trademark _itu sesuatu yang menjual, ciri khasnya Akaba. Atau semacamnya ^.^  
>Yamato Takeru and Honjo Taka like this Like· Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **(Taka) Orang jaripro memang paling tahu ya masalah semacam itu. Hmm.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **(Yamato) Siapa orang jaripro? Aku kaisar -_-  
>Yamato Takeru like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **(Hiru) Dasar, Monyet Sialan! Kau salah melihat peran orang terus! Apa matamu sudah mulai melepuh? Kekekeke.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani**(Kid) Yang salah lihat peran siapa, Hiruma? Dia itu Taka bukan Monta alias Monyet Sialan -_-  
>Raimon Taro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Suzuna Taki **(Karin) Sudah, sudah, kalian ini bertengkar terus kerjaannya. Damai ya, damai itu indah dunia dan akhirat.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Shin Seijuro **(Sena) Aku ke sini mencari Yamato Takeru dan Shin Seijuro untuk dikalahkan. *muka serius*  
>Akaba Hayato, Sakuraba Haruto and 52 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **tidaaak! Sena nggak pernah menantang maut seperti itu! (Shin) Hai, Sena. Apa kabar?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Ichiro Takami **Shin nggak pernah basa-basi bilang 'apa kabar?'. Harusnya langsung hancurkan Sena di tempat.  
>Shin Seijuro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **(Hiru) Kekekeke! Cebol sialan, Shin Seijuro lagi sakit perut tuh sampai rasanya minta dibedah! Dari dulu Shin bukan tandingan si Cebol Sialan dari Devil Bats! Kekekeke!  
>Hiruma Youichi and Shin Seijuro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **aku jadi takutt T.T (Shin) Oh, bukan seperti itu juga, Hiruma. Aku lumayan hebat, Sena hanya menang cepat, sedangkan aku cepat, kuat, dan tampan.  
>Raimon Taro and Anezaki Mamori like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **(Taka) 'Tampan' itu sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan. Lihat Monta, biar pun dia jelek, dia lawan yang patut diperhitungkan.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Honjo Taka **rasanya aku nggak akan pernah ngomong kayak gitu, Raimon.  
>Yamato Takeru like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kobanzame Poseidon **(Kakei) Di antara kalian tidak ada yang lebih hebat dibanding Akaba. *minum teh*  
>Wakana Ojo WhiteKnights, Anezaki Mamori and 423 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kurita Ryokan **(Gaou) Apa Akaba kuat? *_*  
>Kisaragi Dinosaurs like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **(Marco) ada yang lebih hebat lagi, menurutku. Gaou tentu saja. Bahkan aku berani bilang aku lebih hebat daripada Akaba, menurutku. *minum cola*  
>Reiji Marco and Kisaragi Dinosaurs like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **(Kid) Aku tidak akan komentar masalah para orang-orang macho.  
>Kid Seibu WildGunmans like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer **(Cliff) Orang-orang Jepang selalu berisik tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting *meludah*.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Just Ford **aku tidak pernah meledek suatu bangsa -_- Kalau per seorangan mungkin pernah.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **(Hiru) Dia itu Cliff, Hidung Pensil Sialan. Kau itu Ford. 'Just Ford'! Kekekeke.  
>Sena Kobayakawa, Hiruma Youichi and 10 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kakei Shun **(Marco) Seseorang, bisa tolong pijat punggungku? Sakit sekali rasanya, kemarin habis latihan dengan Hakushu Dinosaurs dan tidak sengaja terlempar oleh Gaou menurutku.  
>Reiji Marco and Kisaragi Dinosaurs like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Shin Seijuro **(Sena) Hebat. Tidak sengaja terlempar oleh monster dan kau masih hidup. Bagaimana kalau lain kali aku ikut latihan juga?  
>Hiruma Youichi like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Kurita Ryokan **(Gaou) Boleh, Sena. Kalau kau mau ikut latihan, nanti kita main _baseball _sebagai pemanasan. Kau jadi bolanya, Sena. Supaya badanmu bisa lentur sedikit.  
>Kisaragi Dinosaurs like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **aku kok sedih ya. Kayak habis nonton anime _Eyeshield 21 _bagian endingnya, kayak mau perpisahan T.T  
>Raimon Taro and Rikku Kaitani like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **(Yamato) Menyenangkan sekali! Aku ingin ikut!  
>Like· Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **(Agon) Aku juga ikut, Funuraba!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Agon Kongou **salah, Mamori, bukan 'Funuraba' -_-  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Akaba Hayato **(Hiru) Funuraba?! Jangan mengambil _trademark _Devil Bats, Botak Sialan! Kekekeke  
>Sena Kobayakawa and Kurita Ryokan like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **(Agon) Siapa yang kau sebut botak sialan, Iblis Sialan? Hah?!  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Shin Seijuro **(Sena) Hiruma, bersihkan kepalamu dan cuci kaki lalu tidur sana.  
>Akaba Hayato, Raimon Taro and 23 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **itu bukan Sena, kak Shin T.T Apa menurut kak Shin selama ini Sena orang yang seberani itu sama Hiruma? T.T  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **(Taka) Sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu biar cepat tinggi.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Shin Seijuro**(Sena) Tidak, tidak. Itu mustahil.  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Raimon Taro **oi, kak Shin, aku bicara begitu sebagai Taka, bukan sebagai Monta -_- Gimana nih Kak Shin?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Shin Seijuro **aku juga bicara sebagai Sena yang ceroboh dan lupa kalau itu adalah Taka, bukan Monta.  
>Sena Kobayakawa like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sakuraba Haruto **Shin, bilang saja kalau kau sungguhan lupa perannya Monta itu Taka -_-  
>Raimon Taro like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa **(Shin) Apa pun itu, Sena tetap yang tercepat di lapangan, selain aku.  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **(Agon) Hah? Coba bilang sekali lagi kesombonganmu, Sampah Sialan!  
>Agon Kongou like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Patrick 'Panther' Spencer **sial, aku mulai bingung dari tengah, soalnya pakai _google translate_ -_-  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Rikku Kaitani **authornya sudah kehabisan topik fanfic, makanya kalian disuruh tidur sana.  
>Akaba Hayato, Anezaki Mamori and 17 others like this Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Sena Kobayakawa ***tidur sambil gemetaran*  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

**Anezaki Mamori **Sena kenapa?  
>Like · Comment · Share<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued?<strong>

**Omake~**

_Private chat Gaou and Sena_

**Rikiya Gaou: **apa kau kuat?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ti...tidak. Ke...kenapa tiba-tiba nge-chat?

**Rikiya Gaou: **semua bilang kau hebat. Dan kenapa kau menjadi pemain utama di komik Eyeshield 21?

**Sena Kobayakawa: **bu...bukan! Bukan aku yang memutuskannya! Semuanya adalah peran utama dalam hidupnya sendiri. Hiii~ Sungguh! Kalau dari sudut pandangku, aku jadi peran utama di Eyeshield 21. Kalau Gaou mungkin jadi pemeran utama di Dragon Ball. A...atau sejenisnya.

**Rikiya Gaou: **aku tidak ada di Dragon Ball -_- Aku tidak punya Super Saiyan atau semacamnya.

**Sena Kobayakawa: **o...oh. Pasti Gaou hanya tersesat. Ya sudah. Aku mau tidur dulu.

**Rikiya Gaou: **tunggu, kau belum menjawab dengan serius pertanyaanku. Kalau kau tidak kuat, kenapa kau menjadi peran utama di anime Eyeshield 21?!

**Sena Kobayakawa: **ka...karena aku lemah. Banyak pembaca yang suka peran utama yang lemah dan suka di-_bully_. Tetapi fansnya lebih banyak untuk pemeran sampingan seperti Hiruma, Gaou, Kakei, Akaba, Yamato, Taka dkk daripada fansku. Begitulah. I...iya, begitu...

**Rikiya Gaou: **oh begitu. Kau boleh tidur.

_Sena Kobayakawa is offline_.

.

Mind to review, teman? XD


End file.
